Colheita
by mrs.becca
Summary: Colheita alternativa - Prim não é escolhida, mas Peeta sim. Katniss lida com as consequências dessa escolha e da volta dele para casa. Everlark
1. Chapter 1

**Colheita**

AU: "Eu nunca agradeci ao garoto com o pão. Agora eu nunca irei." – Colheita alternativa.

**N/A: Essa fic é uma tradução de "Reaping", da Swishy Willow Wand. Eu amo as histórias dela, por isso resolvi compartilhar com vocês. Espero que gostem!**

**Não tenho direitos sobre Jogos Vorazes nem sobre "Reaping".**

Uma garota com longos cabelos pretos, muito parecidos com os meus, caminha com dificuldade até o palco, mãos segurando seu vestido, um olhar débil em seu rosto. Por perto, em algum outro lugar, eu ouvo o choro, o som de uma família se dissolvendo. Mas tudo o que sinto é a tensão lentamente deixando meu corpo. Segura por mais um dia.

Quando eles chamaram o nome da garota – Grey Rankine, uma garota bonita de Costura que parece tanto comigo que poderia ser minha irmã – eu me senti tonta de alívio. É uma coira terrível, ficar feliz sabendo que essa garota estaria enfrentando uma morte inevitável, mas tudo o que eu consigo pensar é – _eu não, eu não, eu não_. Mais dois anos dessa zombaria, dessa tortura, e eu poderei estar livre. E Prim – _Prim!_- está salva, passando fácil pelo seu primeiro ano. Só faltam mais seis.

Effie Trinket balbucia sem pensar no palco, escorrendo com entusiasmo. _Quanta __honra__! __Que sorte__! __Garota de sorte__!_ Ela está totalmente alheia à agitação da multidão, à menina vacilante no palco com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, claramente à beira de um colapso, ignorando os soluços que permeiam o ar. Ao invés disso ela sorri abertamente, movendo-se para a taça de vidro cheia de nomes e futuros e morte, e excitadíssima anuncia: "Agora é hora de selecionar o sortudo tributo masculino!"

Através da multidão eu vejo Gale, seu rosto duro e imóvel. Minha mente pode ser altruísta agora, a necessidade de pensar somente em mim acabou, e meus pensamentos imploram por ele – _Gale não, Gale não, Gale não._

A mão de Effie mergulha na vasilha de vidro e descuidadamente pega um pedaço de papel - como é fácil mandar alguém para a morte - e rapidamente volta para o microfone.

Não é Gale.

É Peeta Mellark.

Tudo estava indo tão bem. Eu penso de volta nessa manhã: o queijo de cabra fresco, caçando com Gale. Morangos e peixe e pão fresco, a promessa de uma refeição feliz na volta para casa, uma vez que a colheita acabou. Quase como um feriado. Agora, a dura realidade do mundo em que vivemos pisca de volta à vida, e eu fiquei em choque. _Ele não__. __Peeta não__._

Antes que eu possa espantar as ondas de choque, antes que eu sequer possa pensar, ele está no palco. Suas mãos ficam abrindo e fechando, seu rosto desprovido de emoção, exceto seus olhos, que contêm um desespero que eu só tinha visto nos animais infelizes que eu encontrei presos nas intrincadas armadilhas de Gale. Effie Trinket respeitosamente pergunta se há voluntários, mas a multidão permanece calada - voluntários são desconhecidos no Distrito 12, onde estar sendo colhido é uma sentença de morte garantida.

Prefeito Undersee marcha para frente, recitando o dolorosamente longo Tratado da Traição. Todo o tempo meus olhos estão colados à figura no palco, meu estômago agitado com uma emoção que eu não consigo nomear. Grey está chorando abertamente agora e eu noto vagamente que ela será descrita pela Capital como fraca, desprezada pelos outros concorrentes. Ela provavelmente estará morta dentro da primeira hora. Peeta, no entanto, permanece estóico, imóvel, olhos distraidamente movendo-se pela multidão, provavelmente à procura de sua família.

Meu coração aperta no peito e tenho certeza de que esqueci como respirar. Porque a colheita desse garoto deveria significar alguma coisa para mim está além da compreensão. Não existem ligações visíveis entre nós, nada que ligue meu destino ao dele. Ainda assim, tudo o que eu consigo pensar é no frio, noite chuvosa, encharcada e derrotada e faminta. Uma marca vermelha na bochecha dele, pão silenciosamente jogado na minha direção. Dois pedaços de pão escurecido pressionados firmemente contra o meu peito, queimando a minha pele. O dente de leão na primavera, e então esperança.

É quase como se ele pudesse ler meus pensamentos traiçoeiros porque, inexplicavelmente, seus olhos encontram os meus, como se eu fosse a pessoa que ele estava procurando esse tempo todo. Minhas mãos tremem e no meu estômago eu posso sentir o peso de ferro de uma dívida não paga. Eu nunca agradeci ao garoto com o pão.

Agora eu nunca irei.

Fim


	2. Chapter 2

**N/T**: Adivinha só pessoal? A SWW decidiu continuar essa história. Fiquei muito feliz quando soube!

Segue então o segundo capitulo da tradução de "Reaping".

**Não temos direitos sobre a trilogia de Jovos Vorazes.**

...

O alivio conquistado é evidente na conversa tranquila que começa assim que os tributos deixam o palco e as câmeras finalmente são desligadas. Os Mellarks e os Rankines, junto com os amigos de Grey e de Peeta marcham vagarosamente para o prédio de Justiça, ombros caídos com o peso do adeus. Alguma coisa se aperta no meu peito, sentimento mal resolvido. Prim agarra minha mão, um triste meio sorriso em seu rosto. Ela sabe como agridoce isto é agora, ser uma das crianças deixadas vivas. "Vamos para casa", diz ela, puxando-me com ternura.

Caminhei cinco minutos na estrada com minha mãe e Prim antes de vê-lo no lado do caminho – um brilhante dente de leão amarelo que saía com as outras ervas daninhas, acenando com determinação no vento. Eu engulo em seco.

Cada chance que eu tive de agradecê-lo ao longo dos últimos quatro anos dança diante dos meus olhos rapidamente: o dia seguinte, quando nossos olhos se encontraram no pátio da escola, pouco antes do dente de leão me trazer de volta para a vida. Cada dia que passamos juntos nas aulas de história desde que mudamos para o ginásio, somente duas fileiras e um assento atrás. As poucas manhãs quando Gale e eu negociávamos com o seu pai e ele vinha rapidamente, quase sempre salpicado de farinha e suor do trabalho nos fornos. Cada tarde durante o intervalo para o almoço que compartilhamos desde que consigo lembrar, nos revezando em capturar o olhar um do outro de vez em quando, por razões que eu não entendo. Às vezes quando saímos ao mesmo tempo do pátio da escola, até que a estrada ramificou-se e me levou para a Costura.

E agora eu não consigo pensar no porque de eu nunca ter dito aquela simples palavra. _Obrigada_. No começo foi muito difícil, eu era muito orgulhosa e ele estava tão – o hematoma no seu rosto me impedia todas as vezes, ou a maneira que você não podia ver os ossos de seus pulsos visivelmente aparecendo como os meus. E então, a medida que os dias viravam semanas e em seguida anos, parecia impossível. Certamente, ele nem sequer se lembra de mim agora.

Mas eu me lembro da maneira que os olhos dele me seguiam pelo caminho algumas vezes quando ele pensava que eu não estava olhando; como eu sentia seu olhar quando eu levava meu trabalho para mesa do professor na sala de aula. O jeito como seus olhos se fixaram nos meus hoje, como se eu fosse a pessoa que ele estava procurando na multidão o tempo todo.

Eu olho para Prim – ela está inteira e adorável e perfeita e ainda que ela seja uma garota magra, seu rosto não é oco e vazio como o das outras garotas da sua turma. Porque eu posso alimentá-la, eu posso cuidar dela. Porque Peeta me ajudou numa noite, por nenhum motivo além de – eu não sei. Por nenhum motivo.

Sem aviso, meus olhos começam a lacrimejar, o que é quase mais surpreendente do que tudo que aconteceu hoje, considerando que eu não me lembro de chorar desde que meu pai morreu. O dente de leão se mantém balançando ao vento, me atormentando. Gentilmente liberto minha mão do aperto de Prim.

Ainda não posso ir para casa.

...

O caminho de volta ao prédio da Justiça não me leva tempo algum e eu fico chocada ao descobrir que só se passaram vinte minutos desde a colheita e a fila de visitantes de Peeta é surpreendentemente longa. Eu penso sombriamente em quão curta seria minha lista de visitantes se eu estivesse no lugar dele, e imagino vagamente se ele salvou mais vidas além de apenas a minha.

Eu estou muito constrangida para me juntar ao final da fila com as pessoas que realmente falaram com Peeta então eu me enfio no banheiro, espiando pela porta há cada poucos minutos. Delly Cartwright desliza para fora do quarto dele, os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Meu estômago aperta. Um bando de meninos de nossa turma entra depois dela e sai tão rápido que certamente não tiveram tempo de fazer nada além de lhe dar um tapinha nas costas, ou o que quer que garotos da nossa idade façam pra demonstrar afeto.

Eu imagino brevemente onde a bruxa da mãe dele está, totalmente aliviada quando parece que ela já foi embora. O restante da fila escorrega para dentro e para fora enquanto os momentos restantes dele no distrito 12 se arrastam. O ultimo garoto é levado para foram pelos pacificadores e eu fecho firmemente minhas mãos em punhos. É agora ou nunca.

Felizmente, um dos pacificadores na porta de Peeta é Darius, um jovem ruivo que frequenta o Prego e não é estranho ao guisado feito dos cachorros selvagens que Gale e eu levamos para Grasy Sae. Eu respiro fundo e ando calmamente até ele. Ele está surpreso por me ver aqui.

"Eu preciso vê-lo". Eu digo suavemente, olhando para algum lugar em seu queixo.

Os lábios de Darius se torcem numa carranca. "Não dá tempo, Katniss. Eu tenho que levá-lo para a estação de trem em breve". Meus olhos se levantam para encontrar os dele e ele deve ter visto a necessidade neles antes mesmo de eu dizer uma palavra, pois ele cede. "Ah, droga. Cinco minutos" ele suspira, introduzindo-me à porta. Quando hesito, ele geme e me empurra para dentro.

Peeta se volta quando eu entro. Pelo jeito que sua boca fica aberta está claro que, quem quer que ele estivesse esperando ver, é quase certo que não era a garota que vende esquilos para o seu pai. Eu sinto meu rosto esquentar.

Segundos preciosos são perdidos enquanto encaramos um ao outro. Os olhos de Peeta estão marejados, mas sua postura é forte, e um saco de biscoitos está preso em seu pulso. Seus olhos azuis da cidade me percorrem, completamente incrédulos. _Isso é um erro._

Eu dou um passo para trás, minhas costas pressionadas contra a porta, e isso parece tirá-lo do seu silencio chocado. Ele anda na minha direção e só leva alguns passos para atravessar o quarto. "Katniss?"

Meu nome em seus lábios soa tão familiar, considerando que eu nem sequer tinha certeza se ele sabia quem eu era. Os biscoitos caíram da sua mão, derramando migalhas do saco pelo chão. Suas mãos se agitam, como se ele não soubesse o que fazer com elas. Meus dedos ficaram gelados, minha típica reação corporal ao perigo.

Quase sempre eu sou tão eloquente quanto um peixe, mas palavras parecem ainda mais difíceis do que de costume. "Eu–" _Obrigada, simplesmente diga obrigada_. Eu abro a boca novamente, mas Peeta fala primeiro.

"Você sabia que o meu pai queria casar com a sua mãe?" Ele deixa escapar isso, e embora meus olhos estejam direcionados para os meus pés, eu posso dizer que ele chegou mais perto, porque os seus surrados sapatos marrons estão de repente no meu campo de visão. Meus olhos levantaram para ele, chocados. Sem uma palavra, balanço minha cabeça.

Ele sorri com tristeza. "É verdade. No primeiro dia de aula ele apontou você para mim". Seus olhos são calorosos e amigáveis e impossivelmente azuis. "Seus cabelos estavam com duas tranças e você estava usando um vestido xadrez vermelho". Eu certamente não me lembro do primeiro dia de aula, mas me lembro que minha mãe costumava prender meu cabelo em duas tranças quando eu era bem mais nova e eu lembro de Prim usando um vestido que se encaixa na sua descrição.

Peeta continua. "Ele me disse, 'Está vendo aquela garota lá? Eu queria casar com a mãe dela, mas ela preferiu se casar com um mineiro'. E eu perguntei por que alguém se casaria com um homem de Costura quando poderia se casar com alguém como meu pai".

Eu passo a língua nos lábios. Não sei por que ele está me dizendo isso, mas agora estou curiosa. O passado da minha mãe é um livro fechado para mim, então eu pergunto hesitantemente "O que ele disse?". Minha voz está mais suave que o normal, tímida.

Seu sorriso é como o sol e eu não posso acreditar que ele consiga parecer tão puro e perfeito numa circunstancia dessas. "Ele me disse que era porque quando seu pai cantava, até os pássaros paravam para escutar."

Pela segunda vez em uma hora meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, e minha vista fica um pouco embaçada. "É verdade, eles param", eu admito suavemente, "Quer dizer, eles paravam" e eu não consigo desviar meus olhos dos dele. Ele assente.

"Mais tarde naquele dia, na aula de música, o professor perguntou se alguém sabia cantar a música do Vale e a sua mãozinha rapidamente se levantou. Você cantou para nós e..." Ele engole e eu acho que seus olhos se fixam nos meus lábios, mas é difícil dizer com as lágrimas nos meus olhos, "e até os pássaros pararam para ouvir. Foi quando eu soube – ".

"Soube o quê?" Minha voz não me pertence mais, está sussurrada e combinando com minha lenta respiração eu penso _Peeta Mellark vai me beijar_, porque ele se aproxima ainda mais e suas mãos descansam suavemente na minha cintura e o seu rosto está se aproximando e.

"Obrigada" Eu digo de repente, me movendo rapidamente e me esquivando dos braços dele. "Eu só queria dizer obrigada". Meus olhos secaram e meu rosto está vermelho e por alguma razão além da minha compreensão eu acho que estou arrependida de ter saído de onde eu estava pressionada contra a porta. Eu decidi há muito tempo atrás que jamais seria beijada por alguém, e se eu fosse, seria quase inevitável que fosse por Gale Hawthorne. Porém pareceu errado de alguma forma tê-lo impedido, e pode ser porque ele vai morrer em breve de qualquer jeito, mas pode ser porque suas mãos estavam tão calorosas e seus olhos tão azuis e eu não acho que jamais esquecerei como ele ficou com um hematoma no rosto por ter me salvado tantos anos atrás. Ele fica parado um instante e depois se vira, os olhos fechados. Ele os abre e eles pousam em mim.

"Pelo quê?" ele pergunta, e sua voz soa tensa agora. Culpa me inunda novamente, mas por uma razão completamente diferente.

Eu limpo a garganta. "Pelo pão", eu lhe digo simplesmente. "Naquela noite – você me salvou. Eu só, eu não pude, todo esse tempo... obrigada".

Ele está claramente confuso. "O pão? Katniss, aquilo foi" ele se aproxima novamente e eu não sei dizer se eu fico tensa de nervosismo ou de antecipação, "Aquilo foi – eu simplesmente não conseguia te ver daquela maneira, eu simplesmente... Eu não podia suportar".

"Por quê?" A pergunta é sincera e sai antes que eu possa impedir. Seus olhos se arregalam e ele se aproxima novamente; eu nem sequer tenho certeza de que ele sabe que está fazendo isso.

"Você sabe por quê", ele me diz e sua voz está comovente. "Katniss, você _tem_ que saber o porquê".

A verdade me atinge e me corta como vidro e eu sei sim. Eu acho que em qualquer outra circunstancia eu nunca teria acreditado nele, mas ele foi sentenciado à morte hoje, não tem motivo algum para mentir. Eu fecho meus olhos por um longo momento, lutando contra a ânsia de fugir. Com certeza os cinco minutos que Darius me prometeu já passaram horas atrás, ele não deveria estar aqui para me buscar?

Meus olhos se abrem novamente e minha visão está preenchida por Peeta; ele chegou mais perto que nunca, e ele cheira como o pão que ele deve ter assado essa manhã com o seu pai. Dessa vez seus dedos se levantam para acariciar meu rosto e eu não o impeço quando ele se inclina na minha direção. Seus lábios se pressionam suavemente contra os meus, só uma vez, e ele se afasta, seus olhos me analisando. Eu não tenho certeza do que ele encontra, mas ele se inclina novamente e esse beijo é um pouco mais _alguma coisa_, e eu não tenho certeza de como aconteceu, mas estou bastante certa de está-lo beijando de volta. Minhas mãos agarram seus ombros com força e as dele seguram meu vestido. Alguma coisa cresce dentro de mim, algo caloroso que começa nos meus dedos e eu puxo ele para mais perto justo no momento em que a porta se abre.

"O tempo – " Nós nos separamos. Darius parece horrorizado e culpado ao mesmo tempo. " – acabou".

Eu assinto apressadamente. "Certo". Meus olhos se voltam para um Peeta arrasado e me deixa perplexa que eu seja capaz de fazê-lo se sentir assim. Antes que eu possa me convencer do contrário como tenho feito durante anos, levanto minha mão e acaricio seu rosto. Eu não sei por que o estou incentivando, mas perece errado deixar as coisas desse jeito.

"Peeta," minha voz está forte agora e minhas palavras são simples. "Por favor, não morra".

Sua mão se levanta para cobrir a minha. "Eu vou tentar" ele promete solenemente. Eu assinto uma vez e então ando até a porta para partir, mas antes de Darius fechá-la eu olho para trás só uma vez; a expressão de Peeta é como uma facada nas minhas entranhas.

Eu não tenho certeza do que fiz, mas parece que a faísca que foi acesa anos atrás na chuva se tornou num grande incêndio. Eu sei sem sombra de dúvidas que se ele viver, um de nós irá se queimar.

É impossível dizer qual dos dois ainda.


	3. Chapter 3

. . .

A entrevista de Grey não tem nada de espetacular, mas não importa muito para mim porque só um pode voltar para cas dele que eu tenho esperado por dias de qualquer forma.

É irônico o fato de que ter beijado Peeta provocou um incêndio entre nós, porque ele tem estado em chamas em público desde aquele dia. Ele ardia pelas ruas da Capital na noite que chegou, posto em chamas pelo seu brilhante estilista, ganhando instantaneamente o coração da Capital com o seu sorriso. Meu coração por outro lado ainda tem que se decidir, se bem que toda vez que eu me lembro do calor que se espalhou pelo meu corpo começando pelos meus dedos fica um pouco mais difícil de ignorá-lo.

Peeta sobe no palco, lindo e grande, seu terno preto realçado com chamas. Seu cabelo está dourado e estilisticamente estranho, mas seus olhos estão com a mesma tonalidade impossível de azul que brilharam para mim no prédio de Justiça – _Katniss, você tem que saber o porquê_. A multidão grita e ele acena alegremente, causando uma agitação na multidão do Distrito 12. Muitos de nós estamos amontoados na praça, olhando para a grande tela. Gale zomba ao meu lado, não fazendo esforço para esconder seu desdém pelo jeito que Peeta interage com a multidão, mas eu sei (espero) que ele está apenas sendo esperto, garantindo que os patrocinadores o notem. Tentando sobreviver.

Ele toma seu lugar em frente à Caesar Flickerman, cujo cabelo e maquiagem estão numa medonha tonalidade de azul esse ano, e seus três minutos começam. É difícil para mim prestar atenção nas palavras que saem facilmente da sua boca quando ele fala sobre pão, ao invés disso meus olhos absorvem tudo sobre ele, seus ombros largos, seu sorriso fácil. Eu imagino por quanto tempo mais ele será lindo e inteiro desse jeito. Eu imagino quanto tempo até eu vê-lo morrer.

Minha mente já decidiu que eu não posso me decidir sobre o que sinto por Peeta ainda; existe uma chance significativa de que ele nunca volte, então onde eu estaria se eu decidisse que gosto ele? Então eu espero, me lembrando de todos os motivos que eu disse para Gale apenas dias atrás que eu jamais me casaria, nunca teria filhos. Bons motivos. Peeta ri enquanto Caesar o cheira, alegando que ele cheira como rosas e meu coração falha uma batida. Minhas mãos estão fechadas tão fortemente que minhas unhas cortam minhas palmas. Gale olha para mim desconfiadamente, como se ele pudesse ler meus pensamentos.

De repente eu desejo ter prestado mais atenção à entrevista quando eu vejo o sorriso de Peeta diminuir um pouco enquanto ele balança a cabeça, claramente se sentindo menos confiante do que ele estava a meros segundos atrás. Caesar sorri para ele, empurra seu ombro levemente. "Um cara bonito como você. Deve haver uma garota especial. Vamos, qual o nome dela?"

Oh. _Oh_. Era sobre isso que eles estavam discutindo enquanto eu estava absorvendo o máximo de Peeta que eu pudesse – Sua vida amorosa. _Oh não_.

Peeta morde os lábios, obviamente hesitante. "Bem, existe essa garota," ele confessa e eu sinto uma onda de calor no meu rosto. "Eu tenho um queda por ela desde que consigo me lembrar, mas nós nunca conversamos até o dia da Colheita".

Caesar sorri triunfantemente. "Ah, ah! Ela foi te visitar então!"

Mais uma vez Peeta hesita e eu sinto raiva por ele. Por ser colocado no centro das atenções assim, mostrado pela Capital como uma joia em exibição, pedido para entregar coisas que ainda são verdadeiramente dele – a injustiça faz meu estômago revirar. "Vamos lá, Peeta, estamos loucos para saber", Caesar insiste e a audiência grita em concordância.

Peeta suspira e a forte iluminação do palco torna impossível não notar seu rosto ficando vermelho. "Ela foi", ele diz brevemente. Meus olhos pulam para Darius, que está parado com alguns outros pacificadores perto do prefeito. Ele está determinado a não olhar para mim.

Caesar comemora vitoriosamente. "E o que ela disse? Ou, ahn, fez?" Ele pisca e a multidão explode numa gargalhada e eu faço um pequeno ruído no fundo da garganta. Eu posso sentir Gale me encarando novamente, mas eu o ignoro resolutamente, meus olhos colados no garoto da tela.

"Ela –" Peeta parece relutante em entregar esse pedaço precioso de informação, "Ela me pediu para não morrer".

Caesar instantaneamente fica mais sério e a multidão ao meu redor na praça está tão silenciosa que eu posso ouvir os grilos cantando no crepúsculo. "O que você disso para ela, Peeta?" Ele é todo gentileza agora, o humor grosseiro desaparecendo da sua voz como se nunca estivesse lá.

Peeta engole em seco e eu mordo a parte de dentro da minha bochecha tão forte que sinto gosto de sangue. "Eu disse para ela que iria tentar", ele diz severamente, todos os vestígios do garoto sorridente de antes indo embora. Uma onda inexplicável de orgulho corre através de mim, misturado com algo mais que eu me preocupo que possa ser esperança.

Caesar lhe dá um tapinha no ombro de modo confortador. "Tenho certeza que você disse". A capainha toca e eu dou um suspiro aliviado. "Parece que nosso tempo acabou! Boa sorte, Peeta Mellark, tributo do Distrito 12". Eu ouço os aplausos, não só da tela, mas também da multidão ao meu redor.

Porque graças à nota oito que ele tirou no treinamento e a infinidade de patrocinadores que ele com certeza conseguiu agora, parece que um dos nossos tributos realmente poderá voltar para casa.

No caminho para casa, Gale cutuca meu ombro. "O que foi aquilo?" ele pergunta curiosamente. Eu ajeito a bainha da camisa de Prim, não dizendo nada.

Ele deixa assim por enquanto.

...

Quando Grey passa pelo primeiro dia eu fico aliviada, porque mesmo eu querendo que Peeta volte para casa eu não sou cruel a ponto de desejar que ela morra. No entanto quando Peeta é ferido no peito pela astuta garota do Distrito 2 ao tentar salvá-la eu fico lívida. Com raiva dele por arriscar a vida por ela, furiosa com Grey por não sobreviver, tornando o sacrifício dele inútil.

Os patrocinadores lhe enviaram ataduras e um creme verde de aparência pegajosa para curá-lo, mas isso não me faz esquecer a maneira que o sangue escorria pelo seu peito e seu rosto ficou com um branco doentio, e eu percebi que sentiria falta dele quando ele estivesse morto.

Ele se aliou a tributo de olhar doce do Distrito 11, Rue, no dia seguinte; ele ainda estava um pouco fraco por causa ferimento, então quando eles tropeçaram um no outro na floresta ele sorriu para ela gentilmente e lhe ofereceu um pedaço de carne seca que ele encontrou na mochila de Grey.

Eles dois estão sentados na caverna essa noite e nós assistimos mais uma vez na praça, enquanto uma tempestade furiosa cai sobre a arena. A chuva é torrencial, mas dá a eles uma misericordiosa pausa em ser caçados, então eu acho que nenhum eles está reclamando. Só tem seis deles agora: os dois monstros do Distrito 2; a ruiva do Distrito 5, que tem seguido os carreiristas, roubando sua comida sem que eles percebam; O grande companheiro de distrito de Rue, que tem se escondido na mata densa; Peeta e Rue. Não tem nada interessante acontecendo na arena, sem violência ou derramamento de sangue, então as câmeras se focam na bizarra aliança que eles formaram e que certamente acabará mal.

Rue está enrolada num saco de dormir que era de Grey, enquanto Peeta finge que está confortável encostado na dura parede da caverna, olhando para a chuva. Rue cantarola calmamente e Peeta sorri para ela.

"Você gosta de cantar?" ele pergunta genialmente, cruzando os braços no peito e inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

Rue assente ansiosamente, explicando como ela canta para os Tordos quando ela trabalha nos pomares do seu distrito. Peeta fecha os olhos enquanto ela demonstra.

"Você tem uma voz adorável" ele diz gentilmente para ela e ela cora, claramente encantada por ele. Ela é tão nova, somente doze anos, muito nova até mesmo para ter vivido. Peeta provavelmente será sua primeira e ultima paixão.

"Você canta?" ela pergunta esperançosamente. Ele balança a cabeça e ri.

"Nem uma nota". Ele diz tristemente. "Mas eu amo ouvir". Ele se inclina para ela de forma confidencial, descansando os cotovelos nos joelhos. "Eu conheço uma garota que canta tão bem que todos os pássaros param para ouvir".

Rue percebe a expressão em seu rosto. "Aquela garota que você gosta?" Sua voz é sábia, mas desprovida de ciúme. Ele assente pensativo e seus olhos se fecham novamente e eu sei que ele deve estar pensando em mim, com meu vestido vermelho, tranças escuras nas minhas costas. Um arrepio percorre minha espinha.

Eu imagino se ele voltará a me ouvir cantar novamente.

"Ela também gosta de você?" a pergunta é inocente, mas eu sou observadora o suficiente para perceber a maneira como o sorriso gentil vai sumindo do rosto dele e os cantos da sua boca descem. Ele fica calado por um longo tempo e então balança a cabeça. Alguma coisa dentro de mim se parte e eu puxo a respiração pesadamente.

"Ainda não", ele responde em voz baixa. "Mas eu acho que ela poderia um dia". A transmissão se encerra momentos depois, mas eu ainda posso vê-lo em minha memória, olhos azuis melancolicamente olhando para a chuva enquanto Rue cantarola até dormir.

Isso me apavora, mas eu tenho quase certeza de que ele estava certo.

...

**N/T: prezados leitores, não se esqueçam de comentar. Transmitirei todos à SWW, podem ficar tranquilos. Tenho certeza de que ela vai adorar saber o que vocês estão achando dessa história. **


	4. Chapter 4

Naquela noite eu tenho um sonho. Peeta e eu sentados na Campina, olhando para as figuras que as nuvens formam. Ele segura minha mão e sorri para mim, apontando para coelhos e trevos e a peruca da Effie Trinket no céu. Não é muito, não é nada realmente, mas é bom.

Minha mãe já está de pé quando eu levanto, enchendo uma chaleira com água. Ela olha para mim enquanto eu passo pela cozinha e inclina a cabeça para o lado e franze a testa. Então ela sorri gentilmente para mim. "É bom te ver tão feliz, Katniss" ele diz simplesmente.

Eu não sei do que ela está falando até pegar o meu reflexo no pequeno espelho – eu estou sorrindo pela primeira vez em semanas.

...

Quando eu vou para o nosso habitual ponto de encontro no domingo de manhã Gale já está lá, sentado numa pedra com a cabeça entre as mãos. É irônico porque eu tenho esperado tão ansiosamente por uma fuga de algumas horas com meu melhor amigo, mas invés disso eu me deparo com todo o tumulto que vem se agitando pelo meu estômago estampado no seu rosto, a raiva tencionando seus ombros.

"Gale?" Eu sento ao seu lado e o cutuco. "Nós não deveríamos começar?"

Ele levanta a cabeça, mas não olha para mim; ao invés disso, seus olhos se fixam nas sombras espalhadas no chão da floresta. Tudo nele me lembra um animal ferido, protetor e com raiva e pronto para atacar. Seus olhos se estreitam enquanto ele encara o chão úmido.

"Eu sei", ele me diz simplesmente, sua voz vazia. Eu não sei do que ele está falando, mas seu tom de voz me alerta do perigo. Eu posso sentir minha garganta se fechando, meus dedos ficando gelados, meu corpo se preparando para fugir.

"Sabe o quê?" minha voz está normal, mas meus braços envolvem protetoramente o meu torso. Seus olhos se viram para mim pela primeira vez nessa manhã e para minha surpresa eles estão avermelhados.

"A garota que ele estava falando. _Mellark_", ele fala o nome dele como se fosse um palavrão. "Aquela que ele está tão apaixonado, aquela que foi visitá-lo. Eu sei que é você".

_Oh_. Minha boca se abre, mas as palavras não saem, como um peixe lutando quando é retirado do córrego. "Eu –" eu estremeço. Minha voz está fraca, cheia de protesto, e Gale zomba.

"Não minta Katniss". Suas mãos se fecham em punhos e descansam no seu colo, tremendo um pouco. "Eu sei".

Eu engulo devagar, sentindo um nó na minha garganta e eu considero mentir. Mas em vez disso eu pergunto "Como?" Essa culpa que se instala como um tijolo na base da minha coluna não faz sentido para mim. Eu não fiz nada de errado. Gale e eu somos apenas amigos, somente parceiros, e Peeta – não é da conta de Gale o que aconteceu naquele dia.

Gale parece pensar diferente. "Darius. Ele me disse –". Ele faz uma pausa, como se as palavras estivessem presas na sua garganta. "Ele me disse como você foi até ele, como você _precisava vê-lo_. Ele contou como entrou na sala e viu vocês –". Ele para, pressionando os lábios numa linha fina. "Eu não acreditei nele, não queria acreditar, mas. Mas faz sentido, o jeito que você agiu durante a entrevista dele, a forma como você se comportou todas as noites dos Jogos esse ano." Ele balança a cabeça, sua testa franzida em linhas que ele é jovem de mais para ter. "Vocês... Vocês nunca sequer se falaram. Se ele entrava na sala quando estávamos na padaria você pulava feito um coelho, eu pensei – eu não sei o que eu pensei, mas não foi _isso_. Eu pensei, eu pensei que você e eu –". Sua voz falha pela primeira vez. "Eu não sabia que você cantava".

Mil pensamentos passam pela minha cabeça, mas nenhum deles está certo, nenhum deles pode melhorar isso; Eu quero contá-lo sobre o pão, sobre a noite que Peeta me salvou, como sua mãe lhe bateu por minha causa. Sobre os dentes de leão. Se existe uma coisa que Gale seria capaz de entender é o horror de estar em débito com alguém. Mas aquele beijo que me deixou agarrada a Peeta e tem se enfiado nos meus sonhos repetidamente – aquilo não tem nada a ver com dívida, não realmente. Eu não entendo nada disso, realmente, e beijá-lo porque eu lhe devia, isso seria tão fácil. Eu queria que fosse verdade porque não me deixaria sufocada de medo por um garoto que eu mal conheço, questionando casa resolução que eu já fiz. Mas mesmo sabendo terrivelmente pouco, eu sei disso: aquele momento não pode ser reduzido à dívida.

O silencio se estende entre nós, pronto para se partir a qualquer minuto e eu penso no dia que ele me chamou para fugir com ele. _Nós podemos fazer isso, você sabe. Fugir_. "Gale –" eu franzo a testa, me aproximando e agarrando seu braço. "Gale, você é meu melhor amigo".

Ele faz pouco caso. "Obviamente não, se eu não fui nem capaz de dizer que você estava apaixonada por um garoto rico".

"Eu não..." raiva serpenteia como uma mola nas minhas entranhas. "Eu não estou apaixonada por ele, eu só – é complicado, eu realmente não sei e não é da sua conta. Você não tem o direito –"

"Não tenho direito?" Gale fica em pé, tenso como uma cobra pronta para dar o bote. "Eu tenho _todo_ o direito. Você não sabe por que Darius me contou Katniss? Você não sabe o que as pessoas pensam sobre nós?".

Eu faço uma carranca teimosa. "Eu não ligo para o que os outros pensam".

Por um segundo a raiva se dissipa e existe apenas meu melhor amigo, o mesmo visual arrasado em seu rosto como no de Peeta depois que eu fui embora. "Mas e eu? E sobre o que _eu_ penso?"

Minha hesitação parece encorajá-lo porque ele se aproxima, uma imitação da cena no prédio de Justiça apenas dias atrás, mãos pousadas no meu maxilar. "Sempre foi você e eu, Catnip", ele sussurra antes de roçar seus lábios nos meus.

Não posso evitar comparar esse beijo com o gentilmente suave de Peeta, seu peso e estatura pressionados firmemente contra mim enquanto o calor vibrava pelos meus dedos e eu sei que o que quer que seja isso com Gale, não está certo. Seu corpo é magro e urgente como o meu, mas não combinam. Eu coloco minhas mãos no seu peito e o empurro gentilmente, olhando para o chão e balançando minha cabeça. Não é justo, ele não deveria estar fazendo isso comigo, não quando tudo mais está desmoronando sob mim. Eu não posso olhá-lo enquanto ele arruína tudo entre nós, enquanto eu parto seu coração. "Não". Eu sussurro. "Você é meu melhor amigo, Gale, eu juro, mas não... Eu não posso –". Minha voz falha e eu olho para cima, apenas para ver seu rosto se transformar em pedra. "Eu nunca quis que você pensasse isso".

Ele não diz nada enquanto vai embora, nem mesmo adeus.

...

Naquela noite olhando para a grande tela no centro do Distrito 12 com Prim espremida ao meu lado, eu fico o mais longe de Gale que consigo.

A mesma chuva violenta da arena que deu consolo a Peeta e Rue destruiu todo estoque restante de comida dos Carreiristas e menos de uma hora depois que a chuva cessou um banquete é anunciado. Rue é boa em conseguir alimento, mas ela e Peeta estão ao poucos morrendo de fome, junto com todos os outros presos na arena. A Capital não está permitindo que nenhum presente de patrocinador seja enviado agora, ansiosos para atrair os tributos para a batalha de sangue final.

A energia não é cortada a noite toda e a maioria do Distrito 12 não consegue dormir nem um pouco pela maneira que estão todos encolhidos juntos na praça; as aulas são canceladas e as minas estão fechadas enquanto todos nós esperamos ansiosos para ver por mais quanto tempo nosso tributo de maior sucesso em anos vai aguentar. Peeta e Rue empacotam seus suprimentos e se encaminham melancolicamente para a Cornucópia, morte pairando sobre suas cabeças.

É horrível. Ainda que a ruiva inteligente do Distrito 5 tenha se escondido no chifre dourado, ela é rapidamente morta pela mesma garota cruel que machucou Peeta antes, Clove do Distrito 2, enquanto seu parceiro Cato se aproxima do garoto grande do Distrito 11, que finalmente resolveu dar as caras, impelido pela fome assim como os outros. Ele se amontoa pela grama alta por dois dias de chuva, a jaqueta que ele veio como sua única proteção, ele está pesado e com sono e doente de fome e o seu tamanho não é mais uma vantagem. Cato rapidamente o cerca, cortando-o com sua grande espada.

Peeta e Rue ficam afastados, mas eles não podem esperar mais, eles precisam se mover enquanto os outros estão ocupados. Eles se apressam na direção das mochilas de comida esperando por eles. Peeta as alcança primeiro e ele leva um momento para olhar pelo ombro e perceber que Rue ainda não chegou. Então ela grita e ele a vê, presa por Clove. Ela grita o nome dele até sua garganta ser cortada, então é ilegível e terrível, seus grandes olhos negros cheios de lagrimas enquanto ela olha para seu herói. Ao meu lado Prim soluça, todo mundo na praça murmura, incomodados pelos terríveis Jogos.

O que acontece em seguida é um borrão. Cato e Thresh ainda lutam. Um minuto Peeta está olhando para Clove e Rue, claramente atordoado. No momento seguinte ele está do lado delas, uma grande pedra na sua mão e Clove despenca, caindo no chão. Sangue está jorrando por um buraco em sua cabeça. Rue emite um som dolorido, nem mesmo humano, mas seus olhos se fixam em Peeta mais uma vez e ela murmura 'Corra'.

É isso – nem adeus ou qualquer coisa doce da menina do Distrito 11. Peeta olha para os dois garotos e Thresh está quase acabado, gemendo no chão enquanto Cato fica em cima dele com a espada.

Não existe nada a ser feito além de partir. Ele não olha para trás.

Nos próximos quinze minutos três canhões são disparados enquanto Rue sangra até a morte, Thresh é brutalmente assassinado a Clove sucumbe à morte. Peeta pressiona os três dedos do meio da sua mão esquerda nos lábios, levantando-os na direção da Cornucópia. Um adeus para águem que ela amava.

Peeta chegou aos dois finalistas; ele tem cinquenta por cento de chance de voltar pra casa, de traçar minhas bochechas com seus dedos e me pedir para cantar para ele e me puxar para beijos e tentar me ensinar a se apaixonar. Isso era o que eu não me permitia esperar desde o dia que o nome dele foi sorteado.

Eu só queria que não fosse à custa de um preço tão alto.


	5. Chapter 5

...

Já é tarde quando levo Prim para casa; a praça ainda está cheia de pessoas olhando com fascinação mórbida as imagens, enquanto os comentaristas dissecam Cato e Peeta, falando das probabilidades. Eu não posso ouvir, não posso suportar ouvir enquanto eles apontam Peeta para morrer depois de ter chegado tão longe, quando é uma possibilidade tão grande. Cato é um brutamontes, sanguinário e louco. Ele tem as mãos em pelo menos metade das mortes nesses Jogos; Peeta só matou dois: Clove e um garoto chamado Marvel, do Distrito 1, quando o pegou espreitando Rue, a lança em riste.

Nós descemos o longo caminho para Costura, Prim segurando com força a minha mão enquanto pisca sonolenta. Seus soluços de antes a deixaram fungando.

Eu tento imaginar a luta que inevitavelmente irá acontecer de manhã, talvez até hoje à noite, se Cato estiver ansioso para ir atrás de Peeta; Eu imagino como seria vê-lo morrer, imagino como isso me faria sentir. Provavelmente seria mais fácil, se Peeta estiver morto. Eu continuaria do jeito que sempre fui – cuidando de Prim e da minha mãe, caçando com Gale, sem amigos na escola com exceção da filha tranquila do prefeito. Por fim trabalhando nas minas, descendo ao subterrâneo pelo elevador todos os dias, a luz solar e o ar fresco desaparecendo da minha vista. Morrendo como meu pai.

Sem sequer perceber, meu aperto se intensificou na mão de Prim, apertando com força "Ai" Ela estremece e puxa a mão do meu aperto. Ela olha para mim, olhos sombreados pelos postes que permanecem acesos pelo menos uma vez. "O que há de errado, Katniss?".

Minha boca se torce em algo que deveria ser um sorriso. "Nada, patinho. Só cansada". Eu coloco meu braço ao redor dela, apertando-a contra mim. O canto dos seus lábios desce.

"Katniss", ela começa hesitante, cautelosa do jeito que Gale fica quando se aproxima dos animais ainda vivos em suas armadilhas. "Eu sei que há algo errado. Você tem estado – por semanas agora, você simplesmente parece... triste. E assustada. É por causa dos Jogos?"

Eu engulo em seco. "Os Jogos?"

Ela assente, olhos correndo pelo meu rosto continuamente. "Desde a Colheita você tem estado... diferente. Alguma coisa aconteceu? Você voltou naquele dia –".

Um suspiro escapa antes que eu possa impedir. Prim é curiosa como um gato; é impressionante que ela não tenha perguntado sobre isso antes. "Não aconteceu nada Prim", eu minto. Meu braço cai do seu ombro, pendurado ao meu lado.

Ela para de andar e me encara, virando os olhos. "Eu não sou boba, Katniss" e aqui no escuro, com uma carranca no seu lindo rosto e os braços firmemente cruzados, ela me lembra a mim mesma mais que o habitual. "É por causa de Peeta?".

Não há nada na minha boca, mas eu engasgo, tossindo forte, meu rosto ficando vermelho. Leva um momento para eu me recuperar, mas quando consigo minha voz grasna. "P-Peeta?". Ela continua me olhando, a carranca permanecendo no lugar. "O que Peeta tem a ver com alguma coisa?".

Ela me dá um olhar conhecedor e de repente ela tem muito mais que doze anos, não mais minha irmãzinha. Eu desvio meus olhos para o chão e me viro, andando novamente para casa. Ela blasfema e me segue, segurando a minha mão momentos depois. "Eu sei que você só quer me proteger", ele sussurra, balançando nossas mãos para frente e para trás, novamente uma garotinha. "Você sempre protegeu. Mas eu quero te proteger também". Meu coração aperta.

De repente esse fardo é muito pesado para eu carregar sozinha. E mesmo que seja confuso e constrangedor e ela tenha apenas doze anos, eu conto para ela. Por que não existe mais ninguém para contar, mas sempre existirá Prim. Minha boca abre e eu conto tudo para ela. Minhas palavras são entrecortadas, mas ela escuta pacientemente enquanto eu conto a ela sobre o pão, o hematoma, o dente de leão que provocou minha primeira ida sozinha à floresta. Sobre os olhares na escola, a maneira como eu fui a uma de suas competições de luta livre, mas fiquei constrangida demais para ficar. Minha voz treme com algo que não consigo identificar enquanto eu conto a ela sobre a Colheita, sobre Darius, sobre o beijo. Pedindo a ele para não morrer. Eu continuo minha história até em casa e ela me segue para a cama, se enrolando ao meu lado como um gato enquanto eu conto sobre Gale, meus temores de que Peeta irá morrer. Meus temores de que ele não morra e eu tenha que lidar com as consequências da volta dele para casa.

Nos sentamos em silencio por alguns momentos, a respiração suave de nossa mãe o único som que enche o quarto. Então Prim começa a rir, devagar no começo, mas aos poucos vai ficando incontrolável. Eu sacudo seus ombros, irritada, mas ela simplesmente enterra a cabeça ao meu lado novamente e ri contra minhas costelas. De repente eu estou rindo também. A razão se perdeu. Não consigo me lembrar da ultima vez que ri tanto, ou sequer ri. Nós rimos tanto que lágrimas caem dos nossos olhos – então, inexplicavelmente, eu estou soluçando, realmente chorando pela primeira vez em anos. Prim me puxa para perto, me abraçando, acariciando meu cabelo e sussurrando palavras doces nos meus ouvidos.

Depois do que parecem horas no escuro, meus soluços se transformam em fungados, as lágrimas secando dos meus olhos. Eu não consigo sequer juntar forças para me sentir envergonhada; eu me sinto vazia, mais leve. Melhor.

Prim suspira audivelmente. "Você realmente gosta dele, não é?"

"Prim, eu –". Ela me cutuca forte na cintura, como se ela pudesse sentir o protesto prestes a sair. Eu fecho minha boca e penso nele, olhos azuis e lábios suaves, mãos calorosas que se apoiaram no meu quadril e me puxaram para perto. O mergulho no meu estômago sempre que eu o pegava me olhando no refeitório. Seu rosto pálido enquanto o sangue escorria do seu peito depois que Clove o feriu. A maneira como sua voz falhou quando ele confessou – _Katniss, você _tem _que saber o porquê_. Algo que começou antes mesmo de eu saber, antes daquele momento na chuva, quando eu cantei a música do vale com meu vestidinho vermelho.

"Eu gosto". Minha confissão é um sussurro, mas ela ouve. A verdade dessa confissão me percorre. "Eu realmente gosto. Acho que gosto por mais tempo do que eu sequer imaginava".

Ela suspira novamente, como se achasse tudo muito romântico. "Peeta parece tão _bom_". Eu posso ouvir o sorriso na sua voz. "Eu sabia que ele estava falando de você, assim que ele mencionou o seu canto". Ela hesita, sentando e se apoiando no cotovelo e me olha. "O que você vai fazer quando ele voltar?"

"_Se_ ele voltar"

Ela franze a testa teimosamente. "_Quando_ ele voltar. O que você vai fazer?"

Eu penso na maneira que ele me beijou no prédio de Justiça, o calor que ainda formiga meus dedos quando eu penso sobre isso por muito tempo. Mas provavelmente não é sobre isso que Prim está falando. Eu dou de ombros "Ele provavelmente ficará ocupado por um tempo quando voltar. Ele terá festas e sua família e –".

Prim me cutuca novamente no mesmo lugar e eu acho que pode ficar machucado. "Katniss" ela diz devagar, como se nossas idades estivessem invertidas e eu fosse a de doze anos. "Peeta confessou a toda nação ser louco por você. Ele te disse quando partiu que é apaixonado por você desde que vocês tinham cinco anos. Você acha que ele estará ocupado demais para te ver?"

Há um nó na minha garganta que me impede de falar por um momento; quando eu falo, minha voz falha e me preocupo que eu possa começar a chorar novamente. "Eu não sei o que fazer, Prim. É assustador. Eu não sou boa com – pessoas".

Eu posso ver seu sorriso no quarto escuro. "Você é boa com as pessoas que ama. Você vai descobrir".

Eu franzo a testa. "Eu não amo Peeta, Prim. Eu – eu acho que me importo com ele. Talvez bastante. Mas eu não o amo". Eu não posso amá-lo. Eu sei o que o amor faz com as pessoas.

Ela simplesmente balança a cabeça. "Tudo bem, Katniss. Você não o ama". Eu acho que ela está apenas brincando comigo, como se ela não acreditasse que é verdade.

Depois de um tempo sua respiração fica ritmada e ela está dormindo. Mas eu fico acordada por horas, até que o céu clareia fora da minha janela para um cinza-rosado. Eu não consigo dormir. Não consigo parar de pensar na pergunta dela.

Quando ele voltar – _Se _ele voltar, o que eu vou fazer?


	6. Chapter 6

...

Quase todo o distrito lotou a praça e suas redondezas hoje, amontoados e olhando para as telas. Ainda é cedo; o sol paira baixo no horizonte, arrastando-se lentamente. A multidão está tensa e silenciosa. Todos nós podemos sentir o quão perto Peeta está, o quão perto nós estamos de um ano de suprimentos, um ano sem fome, e as pessoas estão aterrorizadas e alegres.

Nós vemos os bestantes antes deles, um comentarista explica como eles foram geneticamente projetados para assemelhar-se com os tributos mortos. Uma terrível lembrança, um pesadelo vivo. Eu sufoco um pouco e as pessoas ao meu redor sussurram furiosamente. Prim aperta os olhos bem fechados, parecendo horrorizada. Tem uma equipe de filmagem no nosso Distrito hoje, lentes piscando no sol nascente, prontas para capturar nossa alegria se Peeta ganhar ou nossa tristeza se ele perder.

Durante a noite Peeta se encaminhou para o lago; ele está obviamente cansado agora, círculos cinza embaixo dos seus olhos enquanto ele mastiga lentamente o que restou na mochila que ele recuperou do banquete. Seus olhos passeiam pela linha das arvores, esperando. Seus ombros estão curvados, debruçados e cansados. O mesmo comentarista, um homem da Capital com vistosos cabelos roxos e tatuagens prateadas que serpenteiam pelo seu rosto, repara sua desesperança, o escárnio claro em sua voz. Eu não acho que jamais tenha odiado um estranho tão intensamente.

Os bestantes se aproximam cada vez mais dele, apenas três metros de distancia agora; Cato se depara com eles apenas alguns momentos depois. Ele corre, corre exatamente como eles querem que ele corra, para fora da floresta e direto para a Cornucópia. Eles colocaram os dois finalistas juntos, simples assim; deixe o banho de sangue começar.

Os olhos de Peeta se estreitam quando Cato corre sem fôlego para fora da floresta, pulando em pé rapidamente. Eu quero gritar para ele, implorar para ele fugir, desejando que ele ouça minha voz. _Corre, corre, corre._ Ele tenciona o maxilar e segue em frente. Quando os bestantes saem das árvores, mordendo o calcanhar de Cato, seu queixo cai. Claramente horrorizado. Seus olhos buscam rapidamente em volta, procurando por algum lugar, qualquer lugar para escapar. Eles pousam na Cornucópia, o mesmo lugar que Cato está indo.

O ar na praça e silencioso e tenso. Eu tiro meus olhos da tela, me esforçando para respirar normalmente. Eu capturo o olhar de Gale, e pela primeira vez desde nosso confronto ele não desvia o olhar; o canto da sua boca está curvado numa careta. Eu não sei se ele está chateado com os bestantes ou com o fato de que Peeta possa viver.

Cato se corre mais rápido, sua espada escorregando de suas mãos e caindo no chão. Ele hesita, mas não pode voltar atrás; recuperar a espada significa morte. Ele alcança o chifre dourado primeiro, pulando, lutando para encontrar uma fachada lisa. Ele atinge o topo rapidamente, lutando para recuperar o fôlego.

Peeta chega lá segundos depois, tentando escalar até o topo. Ficou claro durante todo o Jogo que ele não é alpinista; uma tarde Rue tentou convencê-lo a escalar uma árvore com ela para se esconder dos carreiristas. Dez minutos depois eles decidiram tentar outra coisa, e finalmente acharam a caverna. Ele luta agora, mãos escorregando na superfície lisa, estremecendo enquanto seus pés tropeçam. Minha respiração congela no meu peito, trancada nos meus pulmões. Prim coloca os braços em volta de mim, se enterrando ao meu lado. Num momento de fraqueza, eu fecho meus olhos.

Eu não vejo Peeta obter aderência no metal da Cornucópia. Não o vejo chegar ao topo justo no momento que os bestantes o alcançam. Eu só escuto seus gritos quando um dos bestantes pula e agarra sua perna com os dentes. O som das suas unhas no metal enquanto ele é arrastado para morte. Eu sinto meus joelhos tremerem ao som dos seus gritos, o som feroz que o bestante está fazendo. Meus olhos se abrem a tempo de ver Peeta levantar a perna esquerda descontroladamente, chutando o bestante na cabeça.

O bestante prendendo ele, um com pelos loiros e olhos surpreendentemente verdes, o libera somente por um milésimo de segundo, mas ele consegue escapar para cima. Ele rasteja para longe da borda, deixando uma trilha de sangue trás de si. Sua perna sangra profusamente e quando ele tenta ficar em pé, ela cede. Ele senta no meio do chifre, cercado de bestantes pulando em cada lado, tentando chegar até onde ele está. Ele nem sequer vê Cato aproximar-se ele.

Então, antes de processarmos o que está acontecendo, os dois garotos estão grudados, imprensados um no outro numa briga mortal. Eu me lembro de Peeta ficando em segundo lugar num torneio de luta livre ano passado, perdendo apenas para o seu irmão; mas isso foi quando ele estava saudável e inteiro. Agora sua perna está machucada e ele está faminto dos longos dias na arena.

O rosnado das criaturas no chão parece recuar um momento enquanto tudo que ouvimos são grunhidos, o som de socos e chutes voando. Peeta grita novamente quando Cato pressiona sua perna. Cato ri loucamente, fechando suas mãos na sua garganta dele - os adoráveis olhos azuis de Peeta se arregalam de medo, fazendo pequenos sons de asfixia. O homem de cabelo roxo da Capital, tomando um pequeno quadrado na tela, balança a cabeça e ri amargamente. E eu sei que o garoto com o pão vai morrer.

Então, de repente – um clarão de prata. O aperto de Cato perde a força enquanto ele cambaleia para trás quase em câmera lenta; as câmeras focam na pequena adaga afundada até o cabo ao lado dele, perdida em algum lugar das suas costelas. É a faca que Rue tinha quando ela veio até Peeta, uma peça inútil para ela, considerando que seria necessário um contato muito próximo para fazer algum tipo de estrago. Ela sorriu para ele, grandes olhos castanhos já tão cheios de confiança, e a entregou a ele poucas horas depois de unirem-se. Eu acho que todos nós esquecemos completamente disso, mas Peeta, _brilhante_ Peeta, escolheu seu momento perfeitamente.

Cato está ofegando agora, e sangue borbulha da sua boca; um dos seus pulmões provavelmente foi perfurado. Peeta parece doente pelo que fez por um momento antes de Cato partir pra cima dele de novo, mãos apertando seu pescoço enquanto emite gorgolejos molhados, olhos brilhando de loucura. Tudo mudou; Cato ainda está em cima, mas ele está mais fraco, lutando por ar. Ele paira sobre Peeta, mãos segurando seu pescoço fracamente, e sangue goteja de sua boca para aqueles olhos tão azuis. Peeta grita de novo, um terrível som animalesco.

Os braços de Cato esmorecem e ele desaba, esmagando Peeta com seu peso morto. Eu posso sentir Prim tremendo contra mim, minha camisa molhada das suas lágrimas. Uma criancinha está gritando; posso ver Vick se agarrando a Gale, Rory apertando sua mão e eu estou grata por Posy ter ficado em casa com nossas mães.

Peeta fica deitado por um momento, lutando por ar. Então, com o que parece ser um grande esforço, ele rola Cato de cima dele. O desmedido tributo do Distrito 2 está praticamente inconsciente, mas ainda está desperto o suficiente para gritar quando ele cai para o lado, guinchando enquanto os bestantes vão na sua direção. Peeta ergue-se acima em seus cotovelos e faz esforço para vomitar, seu café da manhã rapidamente voltando-se. As pessoas na praça ao meu redor clamam, divididos entre horror e triunfo.

Dentro de instantes Cato está morto, mas para os meus olhos apertados parece uma eternidade; o meu ouvido badala com a cacofonia horrível de dois meninos morrendo, de Cato sendo rasgado em pedaços, de um tiro de canhão. A tela se divide em duas, uma parte focada em Peeta, outra parte mostrando os fãs da Capital gritando. A voz de Claudius Templesmith sempre constante.

"Senhoras e senhoras, tenho prazer de apresentar o vencedor do septuagésimo quarto Jogos Vorazes, Peeta Mellark! Eu lhes dou – o tributo do Distrito doze!". A cena é fechada enquanto Peeta é içado por um aerodeslizador, sangue ainda escorrendo da sua perna.

A multidão na praça entra em erupção; uma celebração como esta é inédita no nosso Distrito, mas parece que temos um motivo para comemorar. Todo mundo está se abraçando e gritando, dançando em torno vertiginosamente. Gale e seus irmãos fazem o seu caminho até nós, Rory certificando-se de andar até Prim e apertá-la firmemente. Gale encontra meu olhar, olhos cinzentos ilegíveis, antes de contrair a boca num sorriso frio. "Acho que não vamos precisar caçar tanto agora", diz ele simplesmente. "Pelo menos por um ano." Não tem pacificadores ao redor, e mesmo que tivesse seria impossível nos ouvir através do barulho da multidão.

Eu engulo em seco. "Eu acho que nós sempre precisaremos caçar", eu digo a ele honestamente. "Isso não muda". Eu espero que ele me entenda. Sua boca aperta e ele vira seus olhos para seus irmãos, mas acho que talvez a gente esteja bem. Por agora.

Prim volta a sua atenção para mim, seus braços me envolvendo novamente. Seus olhos estão vermelhos e molhados, mas há um largo sorriso no seu rosto.

"Ele está vindo para casa, Katniss", ela sussurra excitadamente. "Ele conseguiu! Peeta vai voltar para casa!".

Apesar dos seus olhos felizes e da atmosfera contagiante, eu posso sentir o pânico se instalando.

_Ele está vindo para casa_.

...


	7. Chapter 7

...

Na noite que Peeta ganha eu sonho com bestantes me caçando, me seguindo pela floresta. Eu sou rápida, mas eles são mais; não existe caminho que eu possa pegar, nenhuma árvore que eu possa subir, nada que eu possa fazer para escapar. Até que finalmente eu alcanço o lago, aquele que meu pai me levava quando eu era mais nova.

Peeta está perto da água, branco e duro, acúmulo de sangue em volta dele. Seu pescoço está roxo. O garoto do Distrito 2 está sobre ele, com as mãos pingando vermelho nas flores de katniss que beiram o lago.

"É melhor assim", ele me diz, e de repente nós estamos no topo da Cornucópia na arena, e ele está me empurrando. Eu estou caindo, caindo, direto para as garras do bestante com um casaco de pele louro- dourado e impossíveis olhos azuis –.

Eu grito e Prim me acorda, envolvendo os braços ao meu redor, sussurrando bobagens reconfortantes no meu ouvido.

Eu penso em Peeta, miraculosamente vivo e a milhares de quilômetros de distancia; meu coração diminui suas batidas irregulares. E eu sei que o garoto do meu sonho estava errado.

...

Quando eu vou até a floresta na manhã seguinte e encontro Gale me esperando no nosso lugar de sempre, alívio me percorre como uma calorosa chuva de verão. Sem palavras, nós caímos na nossa rotina novamente, seguindo as linhas das armadilhas e pegando vários coelhos e uma raposa perdida. Nos encaminhamos para a plantação de morangos e enchemos um balde para os Undersses. Uma pequena agitação chama minha atenção – um monte de esquilos passeiam pelo chão da floresta, sussurrando pelas folhas e sujeira.

Eu não peguei nenhum esquilo desde que Peeta foi escolhido. Não foi uma decisão consciente, mas eu não podia suportar ir até a padaria, encontrar com o pai dele na sala que nós nos ignoramos mutuamente por anos tão determinadamente. Logo ao lado do local onde ele salvou minha vida. As semanas desde a partida de Peeta têm sido preenchidas com pão grosso e seco, feito de grão de tesseras. Prim tem franzido seu adorável narizinho a cada dia, mas sabe o suficiente para não reclamar.

Sem pensar eu puxo meu arco e dentro de minutos já matei três esquilos, cada um perfurado perfeitamente em um olho. Gale bate no meu ombro. "Belo tiro", ele resmunga rispidamente. Eu sorrio para ela, o primeiro sorriso que eu lhe dou em décadas e, depois de momentos de hesitação ele retribui. Nós continuamos nosso caminho, o silencio infinitamente mais confortável que antes.

Nós nos encaminhamos para a cidade uma hora depois de limpar nossa caça, nos arrastando embaixo da cerca e seguindo para o Prego. A atmosfera na cidade é alegre e movimentada apesar de ainda ser cedo; as aulas ainda estão suspensas e as minas fechadas em honra a vitória de Peeta, e o distrito inteiro está com um sentimento de feriado. A felicidade é tão tentadora, tão contagiante e de repente as palavras jorram, conversa fácil entre dois melhores amigos – a perda do novo dente de Posy e seu entusiasmo infinito, o fim do prazo se aproximando rapidamente, a perspectiva de rações que virão, a esperança de Prim de acasalar sua cabra Lady. Nenhuma menção a romance, ou Peeta ou a aproximação do trabalho de Gale nas minas, mas a tensão entre nós se dissolve um pouco mais a cada passo.

Até o Prego está mais alegre que de costume. Greasy Sae sorri para nós quando lhe trazemos os coelhos não vamos ficar e é um pouco mais generosa do que o normal, dando-nos tigelas de uma sopa sem nome para acompanhar as moedas que ela estabelece no balcão. Enquanto Gale negocia alguns fios para armadilhas, Darius se encaminha até mim e sorri timidamente, murmurando vagos pedidos de desculpa. Eu simplesmente viro os olhos e ameaço usá-lo como alvo para praticar se ele tornar a contar para alguém sobre meus momentos privados.

Com isso ele enrubesce, a cor combinando com o seu cabelo, mas consegue sacudir as sobrancelhas para mim. "Isso significa que haverá mais _momentos privados_ para contar a respeito, agora que Mellark está voltando?". Eu só consigo arregalar os olhos ameaçadoramente e corar; felizmente Gale retorna a tempo. Se ele ouviu alguma coisa da nossa conversa ele finge que não, mas existe uma tensão na inclinação de seus ombros que termina abruptamente a conversa.

Nós partimos alguns minutos depois, nossas bolsas significativamente mais leves. Tudo o que sobrou para negociar são os morangos e os esquilos. Quando nossos passos nos levam até a porta dos fundos da padaria dos Mellark, Gale parece incerto.

"O que estamos fazendo?" ele pergunta, a mão se levantando e esfregando sua nuca desconfortavelmente. Eu empurro o saco de caça que pende das minhas mãos.

"Eu pensei que o senhor Mellark poderia gostar de alguns esquilos", eu digo dando de ombros, tentando soar o mais indiferente possível. "Nós realmente não temos negociado com ele nenhuma vez esse mês e estes são seus favoritos".

Ele assente distraidamente, antes de arrastar os pés; é uma visão incomum; Gale sempre é muito tranquilo, muito deliberado e confiante. Vê-lo tão desconfortável me lembra de como as coisas estão diferentes.

"Eu posso cuidar disso". Eu deixo escapar antes de realmente pensar a respeito. Suas sobrancelhas se enrugam, mas antes que ele possa protestar eu acrescento "e você pode levar os morangos para Madge. O dobro do trabalho pela metade do tempo, certo? Podemos nos encontrar depois para dividir os lucros".

Ele parece meditar sobre a minha oferta, mas eu não acho que estou imaginando seu alívio. "Você tem certeza?" A questão parece ser mais por obrigação do que qualquer coisa, já que seu corpo está virado para seguir caminho.

Eu assinto, dando a ele um pequeno sorriso. "Claro. Isso pode demorar um pouco de qualquer forma, eles parecem realmente ocupados lá na frente". Sem dúvida todos da cidade querem parabenizar a família de Peeta. Quando nós passamos pela esquina da padaria apenas a momentos atrás eu vi pelo vidro a senhora Mellark cercada por um bando de mulheres da sua idade, enquanto uma fila de fregueses se estende na porta da frente. Com sorte as mulheres irão distraí-la da negociação que seu marido fará comigo e que ela acha tão desagradável;

O sorriso de Gale é menos forçado e mais verdadeiro, e ele se estende para puxar a ponta da minha trança antes de ir andando, tão silenciosamente quanto na floresta. Eu volto para a tarefa à mão, e meu estômago está enjoado inexplicavelmente. Eu não tenho certeza porque estou nervosa, eu tenho negociado com o padeiro há anos. Eu dou um passo à frente e bato na porta de trás, as familiares três batidas afiadas que sinalizam o negócio.

Depois de alguns momentos a porta é aberta e eu nunca tinha reparado o quão parecido com o pai Peeta era até agora, quando os olhos azuis do senhor Mellark e o seu sorriso gentil irradiam alegria para mim.

"Katniss", ele exclama, excitação enchendo sua voz. "Entre, entre!"

Nos quatro anos que nós fazemos negócio ele certamente nunca pareceu tão ansioso em me ver e eu fico momentaneamente desconcertada. Eu nem sequer achava que ele realmente sabia meu nome, ele nunca o disse antes. Depois de eu ficar na porta por mais um momento que ele põe a cabeça para trás parecendo perplexo. "Você não vem?"

Acho que o meu sorriso é mais uma careta, mas ele ri de qualquer maneira; eu o sigo hesitante para dentro. Ele fecha a porta atrás de mim e eu fico cercada pelo calor dos fornos, o cheiro de pão fresco e alguma coisa adocicada. Os balcões estão farinhentos e prateleiras grandes estão cheias de mercadorias. Sr. Mellark me vê olhando ao redor e ri de novo.

"Nós nos encontramos de repente mais ocupados que o normal", ele explica, apontando para os balcões bagunçados.

Eu vejo isso como uma deixa para ir direto aos negócios. "Eu, ahn, lhe trouxe alguns esquilos", eu digo a ele, tirando os pequenos animais da minha sacola pelo rabo.

Ele parece encantado. "Direto no olho, como sempre!". Ele sorri novamente e sem pensar eu sorrio de volta pra ele, capturada pelo seu obvio bom humor. Quem pode culpá-lo? Seu filho caçula simplesmente superou todas as expectativas e estará voltando para casa para ele, e o seu negócio está claramente crescendo.

Sr. Mellark estende a mão e tira os esquilos do meu aperto, examinando-os brevemente antes de sorrir para mim. "O de sempre, então?" Concordo com a cabeça e ele vai até as prateleiras, recolhendo algumas varas de pão fresco.

A porta da frente se abre e nós dois ficamos tensos. As poucas vezes que a mulher dele apareceu durante nossas negociações nunca foram agradáveis e eu duvido que ela fique tão entusiasmada quanto seu marido por me ver. Para meu alívio é o irmão mais velho de Peeta, o filho do meio. Seu cabelo é loiro mais escuro, como sua mãe, mas mesmo à distância seus olhos são tão deslumbrantemente azuis quanto os dele. Não consigo me lembrar do seu nome; ele está no mesmo ano que Gale na escola, e diferente de Peeta, ele nunca parece estar aqui nas manhãs quando Gale e eu fazemos nossos negócios.

"Mamãe quer você na frente, papai", ele diz a seu pai, encostando-se à parede e mudando seu olhar entre nós dois.

Sr. Mellark se endireita rapidamente, um olhar um pouco culpado em seu rosto. "Claro", diz ele, olhando para mim. Ele aponta para os pães que ele empilhou. "Você pode embrulhar isso tudo para Katniss, filho?" O menino sorri para ele e balança a cabeça, e o padeiro acessa um último adeus para mim antes de sair da sala.

Em vez de cuidar do pão como seu pai pediu, o irmão de Peeta continua a olhar para mim por um momento, brincando com as cordas do avental manchado que ele usa. "Então, você é Katniss", diz ele lentamente. Sua voz é apenas curiosa, não hostil como sua mãe, mas eu ainda estou nervosa. Concordo com a cabeça. Ele sorri para mim, todo o seu rosto iluminando, e ele parece muito mais com Peeta.

"Eu sou Farl", diz ele, enxugando as mãos no avental e caminhando em minha direção. Ele levanta a mão para eu apertar. "Eu ouvi muito sobre você."

Eu fico olhando para a mão um momento antes de sacudi-la com cautela. "Você ouviu?" Estou claramente confusa e ele ri, o som claro e amigável como seu pai. "Como?"

Farl não responde, apenas se vira e pega o pão que seu pai reservou para mim. Quando ele fala, não é para responder a minha pergunta. "Tudo tem sido tão louco desde que Peet partiu", ele confidencia, de costas para mim, enquanto embrulha o pão. "As pessoas estavam sempre chegando para oferecer suas condolências e bisbilhotar para fazer fofoca. E então, claro, nessa manhã todo mundo fica aparecendo para nos felicitar. Eu nunca vi isso aqui tão cheio e eu trabalho aqui desde que comecei a andar". Ele balança a cabeça e vira-se, trazendo o pão para mim. "Nós ainda tivemos alguns repórteres da Capital", ele continua. "Logo quando eles estavam fazendo a entrevista para os oito finalistas, eles sempre apareciam e nos fazia perguntas".

Eu faço um ruído não comprometedor, não acostumada a tanta conversa durante meus negócios. Ele encontra meus olhos, seu olhar firme. "O que eles realmente queriam saber era sobre a garota que Peeta vive falando. Ficavam perguntando quem ela é, o que sabemos. Queriam fazer uma entrevista com ela."

Eu puxo o ar um pouco, e meus olhos voam em torno da padaria, olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para Farl. "Sério?"

"Hum. Claro, mamãe e Bannock, nosso outro irmão, eles não fazem ideia de quem seja. Mas eu e meu pai –". Eu olho para cima e nossos olhos se encontram novamente. "Bom, nós não dissemos nada".

Eu engasgo um pouco, embaraçada com o quão quente eu sinto minhas bochechas. "Eu estou, uh, certa que ela aprecia isso." Eu me encaminho em direção à porta, tentando ser o mais discreta possível.

Farl bufa. "Tenho certeza que ela aprecia", ele concorda. Quando minha mão agarra a maçaneta da porta, ele fala novamente. "Katniss, Peeta se ofereceu para abrir com nosso pai todas as manhãs nos últimos três anos. Mesmo que isso significasse que ele tinha que estar aqui antes do nascer do sol, mesmo em um dia de escola. Nem sequer queria trocar conosco." Ele me dá um sorriso irônico. "Ele sempre quis estar aqui, apenas para garantir. Sua comida favorita é esquilo. Ele é meu _irmão_; nós dividimos o quarto desde que ele nasceu. Eu sei tudo sobre ele. Especialmente sobre a garota que ele esteve apaixonado por toda a vida".

Nós ficamos lá em silêncio até que seu pai lhe chama da frente. Farl me dá mais uma longa olhada. "Peet é–" ele pausa para considerar suas palavras cuidadosamente. "Ele é o melhor. Não há ninguém como ele."

"Eu sei". As palavras escapam antes que eu possa impedir.

Ele sorri para mim outra vez, parecendo um pouco aliviado. Seu pai chama o novamente e Farl revira os olhos. "É melhor eu voltar", diz ele com certa relutância que é claramente exagerada. Ele pende a cabeça para o lado. "Espero que a gente te veja mais, Katniss. Quando Peeta voltar".

Eu ando rapidamente para fora pela porta traseira, o saco de pão tremendo um pouco na minha mão. O que aqueles meninos Mellark têm que me deixam completamente fora do sério?

...


	8. Chapter 8

...

O palco está brilhante e a multidão na Capital está ansiosa, já tem mais de uma semana desde que eles viram seu novo Vitorioso e eles estão ansiosos para vê-lo. A multidão se reuniu na praça novamente aqui no Distrito 12. A Capital ordenou que o distrito inteiro estivesse aqui para filmar nossa comemoração. O ar na praça está muito menos tenso do que estava há uma semana, as crianças correm e adultos conversam felizes. Garotos da minha idade da escola estão agrupados, ansiosamente discutindo Peeta. Eu pego um vislumbre de Farl na frente da multidão com sua família e ele me dá um sorriso pouco antes de olhar para longe rapidamente. Eu posso sentir meu rosto ficar vermelho, e espero sinceramente que ninguém tenha notado a nossa interação, especialmente desde que ele me disse que as pessoas têm perguntado sobre o interesse amoroso de Peeta.

Eu também percebo Gale lançando olhares furtivos para mim, mas eu faço o possível para ignorá-los. Na semana desde a vitória de Peeta as coisas entre nós foram ficando cada vez melhores, mas ainda estão tensas. Nós dois temos apenas agido como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós, como Gale nunca tivesse dito ou feito algo fora do comum. Prim acha que não é saudável. Eu preferiria cortar minha língua fora a falar sobre meus sentimentos para Gale, então eu acho que é muito melhor do que a alternativa. Eu nunca fui emocionalmente saudável que de qualquer maneira, não vejo qualquer razão para começar agora.

Prim está ao meu lado como sempre, mas dessa vez ela não está chorando. Ao invés disso ela parece extasiada e misteriosa e continua dando a minha mão furtivos apertos cada vez que ouvimos o nome de Peeta - há uma chance significativa de que ela goste dele muito mais do que eu, a julgar pelo seu óbvio entusiasmo. Eu, por outro lado, estou solene e sisuda, muito distraída pelo enjoo no estômago para sentir qualquer coisa além de pavor.

O enjoo se intensifica a medida que a multidão silencia na praça e a equipe da Capital sinaliza para nós olharmos para a tela. Caesar Flickerman aparece no palco, sorrindo calorosamente para a multidão da Capital. Eu estou muito distraída por sua maquiagem assustadoramente azul e a agitação na minha barriga para prestar muita atenção ao que ele diz, mas noto quando ele convida em grupo de pessoas para se juntarem a ele no palco: a equipe de preparação de Peeta, os funcionários da Capital que o transformaram do menino doce que me beijou ao mais novo herói romântico da Capital. Sua equipe, um trio de mulheres de aparência bizarra, se sacode no palco, acenando extasiadamente.

E então alguém que eu reconheço se junta a eles o palco, Effie Trinkett. Sua característica peruca chocantemente rosa está perfeitamente no lugar e seu sorriso cheio de dentes nos deixa saber exatamente o quão animada ela está por ter sorteado um tributo decente pela primeira vez na sua carreira. Mais duas pessoas se juntam a ela no palco, uma loira magra e um homem totalmente normal com um rosto bondoso e a pele escura. Eles são Cinna e Portia, os estilistas dos tributos do Distrito 12 desse ano. Apesar de Portia ser a estilista de Peeta, Cinna foi, aparentemente, o cérebro por trás de seu tema de fogo. Eu foco em seu sorriso gentil, memorizando o seu rosto - Eu sei que em grande parte é graças a ele que Peeta foi tão bem sucedido na Capital, e uma parte de mim sente suspeitosamente como se eu estivesse em débito com ele.

Os aplausos da multidão na Capital são irritantemente altos, pois eles estão pisoteando e gritando e gritando, o que torna quase impossível ouvir qualquer outra coisa. Eles ficam ainda mais altos quando Haymitch Abernathy passeia no palco, parecendo ligeiramente mais sóbrio e infinitamente mais feliz do que a última vez que eu prestei atenção nele, quando ele caiu bêbado no palco da Colheita.

E então – _oh_. Peeta aparece do nada, levantado sobre um prato de metal. E o enjoo no meu estomago se transforma em algo muito mais difícil de identificar, vertiginoso e desconcertante de uma só vez. Eu sinto minha mão ficar suada no aperto de Prim e posso dizer que o olhar no meu rosto é estúpido e está entregando tudo o que eu nem sequer entendo direito, mas não importa porque ele está _lá_ e ele está inteiro e adorável e _vivo_. Ele está lindo, mesmo com sua calça preta simples e sua camisa amarela e eu posso dizer que a multidão concorda, não só na Capital, mas ao meu redor no Distrito 12, porque tudo o que eu consigo ouvir são gritos e assovios e aplausos. As bochechas de Peeta estão rosadas e ele acena para as câmeras; eu me pergunto se ele tem alguma ideia do efeito que está tendo sobre as pessoas em casa, do efeito que está tendo em mim.

Prim sorri para mim, cutucando levemente as minhas costelas. Eu olho fixamente para ela, mas ela apenas sorri docemente. "Você parece deslumbrada", ela sussurra para mim, sorrindo ainda. Eu posso sentir o calor subindo pelo meu rosto e eu quero repreendê-la, mas não posso. Porque deslumbrada é uma palavra frustrantemente apropriada.

Depois do que parecem horas de aplausos, Peeta finalmente se encaminha para seu lugar no assento do vitorioso, uma cadeira de costas retas e ornamentadas. Caesar fala um pouco mais, sem dúvida inteligente, mas completamente incapaz de capturar minha atenção, então as luzes se apagam. A reapresentação começa, uma reprise de três longas horas de todo o Jogo. A exibição na tela grande na praça se divide, e de um lado vemos vinte e três crianças inocentes morrerem. No outro lado, possivelmente mais apavorante, nós temos que assistir Peeta revivendo tudo. Eu não consigo prestar atenção nos Jogos, eu vi crianças suficientes morrerem na tela para durar uma vida.

Em vez disso, meus olhos estão colados em Peeta. No seu punho fechado. Seu maxilar cerrado. O olhar assombrado em seus olhos azuis, mesmo de longe. A maneira como ele parece quebrar um pouco mais quando cada morte é repetida.

De alguma forma eu não acho que Peeta está tão inteiro e intacto quanto parece.

...

Sua entrevista no dia seguinte é mais tranquilizadora. Peeta está charmoso e espirituoso, brincando com Caesar como se o conhecesse há anos. Ele parece bonito numa roupa vermelha e branca, todo sorrisos e olhos brilhantes. Apesar disso, uma dor lentamente se constrói no meu peito.

Eu lembro de uma vez, logo depois que papai morreu, andando até a escola primária para buscar Prim. Ela apareceu com os olhos vermelhos e fungando, um joelho ralado. No começo ela se recusou a falar a respeito, mas à medida que íamos nos aproximando de casa ela contou. Um garoto um ano mais velho que ela, um filho de comerciante da cidade. Ele enfiou a perna no caminho, enquanto ela estava andando na sala de almoço para jogar fora seu lixo, fazendo-a tropeçar. Em seguida, ele apontou e riu, até que cada aluno na sala prestasse atenção neles.

Eu senti a mesma dor naquele dia e eu sei o que significa agora, embora eu esteja um pouco confusa com isso. É um desejo de escondê-lo de todos, de levá-lo para longe e mantê-lo seguro e inocente do mundo por tanto tempo quanto possível, fazer tudo que puder para protegê-lo. Prim é a única pessoa por quem eu já senti isso, essa necessidade possessiva de fazer o que puder para manter alguém seguro. Mas, quando Caesar deixa o tema da água de banho perfumada e ensopado de carneiro e vai em direção ao tema Rue, eu sinto sua garra inegavelmente em minhas entranhas.

"Por que você decidiu se aliar a uma menina tão pequena?" Caesar está inclinado para frente, parecendo genuinamente interessado e curioso. O rosto de Peeta é dolorosamente verdadeiro enquanto ele encolhe os ombros.

"Ela me lembrou de alguém em casa", ele responde honestamente. "Esta menina que todo mundo adora. Ela parecia tão doce e inocente, de maneira alguma eu poderia matá-la."

Ao meu lado Prim parece totalmente encantada com suas palavras, e eu não posso deixar de me perguntar - quando Rue foi sorteada, parecendo tão pequena e inocente eu fui irrepreensivelmente lembrada da minha doce irmã. Eu não posso deixar de me perguntar se Peeta fez essa conexão também. O pensamento faz algo em mim se apertar desconfortavelmente.

Eles continuam a falar dos Jogos por alguns minutos, até que o momento que eu mais temia chega.

"Seja honesto comigo, Peeta. Você realmente achou que venceria quando foi sorteado um mês atrás? Você realmente achou que seria o Vitorioso do septuagésimo quarto Jogos Vorazes?"

Peeta deixa escapar um grande suspiro e ri um pouco. "Não realmente, Caesar. Eu venho do Distrito 12, e nós não tivemos um vencedor desde o Massacre Quaternário. Quer dizer, eu sou apenas um padeiro - Que chances eu teria contra crianças como os carreiristas? Mas eu sabia que tinha que tentar."

Caesar sorri apreciativo. "Porque você prometeu?"

Peeta fica com aquele olhar no rosto que ele teve durante sua primeira entrevista, como se isso não fosse algo que ele quer falar muito. Mas ele concorda de qualquer jeito. "Porque eu prometi."

Caesar ri, se aproximando mais para empurrá-lo um pouco. "Agora Peeta, desde que você fez o anúncio pouco antes dos Jogos todo nós ficamos morrendo para saber quem é esta misteriosa garota! Cada repórter que se preze foi ao Distrito 12 tentando conseguir uma entrevista com ela, mas ninguém parecia saber quem ela é. Você vai nos dizer agora?"

Eu sinto meu estômago cair. Peeta sorri, balançando a cabeça. "Eu não acho que ela realmente apreciaria isso, desculpe Caesar".

Ele franze a testa, claramente desapontado. "Mas quando você voltar para casa, todo mundo vai descobrir quem ela é. Certo?"

O sorriso de Peeta congela e algo em seu rosto muda. "Eu não sei disso", ele confessa. "Ela, ahn – bem, ela provavelmente não esperava que eu conseguisse", seu riso é forçado e eu me encolho um pouco. "Eu realmente não acho que ela virá correndo para os meus braços ou qualquer coisa no momento em que eu chegar em casa só porque ela veio me ver durante cinco minutos antes de eu partir." Sua voz é casual, o sorriso ainda estampado em seu rosto, mas está claro que ele está chateado agora.

Eu quase posso sentir a carranca de Prim. Eu não sei como me sinto sobre isso; foi me dada uma saída clara. Peeta não espera nada de mim, ele não acha que eu vou procurá-lo quando ele voltar.

Isso me incomoda mais do que eu pensei que incomodaria.

A multidão da Capital fica horrorizada, gritando garantias para Peeta. Mas outra coisa, algo como um sussurro frio começa no meio da multidão em torno de mim.

...

"Eu acho que ele a inventou completamente", uma garota loira da cidade chega a dizer. Ela está duas mesas distante de mim e Madge no refeitório, mas eu posso ouvi-la clara como o dia e isso incomoda. "Eu conheço Peeta há anos e nunca o vi prestar nenhuma atenção nas garotas". Há uma ligeira amargura em sua voz. "Ele provavelmente só fez isso para os patrocinadores."

Eu não tinha notado os rumores durante os Jogos. Mas o sussurro que começou naquela noite no meio da multidão, aparentemente tem acontecido por semanas - pobre Peeta, pobre Peeta mentiroso inventou uma garota para se apaixonar para conseguir patrocinadores. Tão embaraçoso.

"Katniss? _Katniss_?" Madge olha para baixo para o garfo firmemente agarrado na minha mão, a linha firme dos meus lábios. "Você está bem?"

Concordo, mas eu claramente não estou bem. Eu não posso impedir a raiva que sinto, por eles acusarem Peeta de mentir. Por eles não pensarem que uma garota veio vê-lo, que sem dúvida não há nenhuma garota que lhe pediu para voltar para casa. E então eu sinto raiva de mim mesma, por uma infinidade de razões: por eu ser estúpida o suficiente para pedi-lo para voltar pra casa. Por eu estar com muito medo para admitir que foi eu. Por eu estar deixando Peeta parecer como um completo idiota, e ele não está nem em casa ainda.

Ela me dá um olhar duro. Madge e eu não somos de falar muito, mas aparentemente ela me conhece bem o suficiente para ver através da minha mentira. Eu giro os meus olhos ao redor; ninguém está prestando atenção em duas garotas tranquilas que se sentam sozinhas. Eu suspiro.

"Eu odeio o que estão dizendo," Eu admito, olhando fixamente para a mesa antes de olhar de volta para ela. Ela parece estar contemplando a minha resposta. O olhar que ela me dá é tão sábio que eu me pergunto sobre o que mais ela é observadora o suficiente para perceber.

Ela inclina a cabeça para o lado, seu longo rabo de cavalo loiro balançando com o movimento. "Você sabe, nós temos sentado juntas durante anos, Katniss", ela me diz, inclinando-se ligeiramente e falando baixinho. "E mesmo que nós não conversemos, você é realmente a única amiga que eu tenho."

Minhas sobrancelhas sobem com surpresa. "Obrigada?"

Madge revira os olhos. "O que eu quero dizer é - eu sei que você não é realmente o tipo de ouvir as fofocas que essas meninas estão dizendo... Isso não é importante. Elas não sabem a verdade como nós...".

"A verdade?" Minha voz é defensiva; eu nunca percebi o quão péssima mentirosa eu era até que de repente precisei ser uma muito boa. "O que você quer dizer?"

Ela encolhe os ombros, mais uma vez minha bem educada, quieta amiga. "Nada mesmo. Você quer minha maçã? Eu não estou com fome.".

...

A escola os libera duas horas mais cedo; o trem de Peeta deve partir da Capital em quatro horas, e todo o Distrito é esperado para cumprimentá-lo na estação. Fomos instruídos a usar nossa melhor roupa, já que os olhos de todo o país de Panem estará focado em nós.

Antes que eu possa continuar andando para buscar Prim, uma mão envolve meu cotovelo e me puxa para trás do prédio da escola. Eu grito alto, apanhada completamente de surpresa.

"_Fique quieta_", uma voz familiar assobia. Eu olho para o garoto que eu falei pela primeira vez há uma semana.

"Farl?" Eu consigo parecer incrédula e furiosa ao mesmo tempo. "O que você está fazendo?"

Irmão mais velho Peeta não parece tão amigável quanto a uma semana, na verdade, ele parece francamente irritado. "Sabe o que estão dizendo sobre ele? Você já ouviu? Eles estão chamando-o de mentiroso, Katniss. Eles acham que ele está inventando você."

Eu franzo a testa, suspirando cansada. "Eu sei".

"Você _sabe_? Você sabe e você não disse nada?" Ele me olha espantado. "Por quê?"

"O que eu deveria dizer? Eu nem mesmo sei o que eu estava pensando quando eu fui vê-lo naquele dia, eu nem –".

"Oh, meu Deus." Farl olha com nojo de mim. "Você está - Peeta estava certo, não é? Você não achava que ele conseguiria?". Minha hesitação parece respondê-lo. "Você pelo menos se importa com ele?"

"Eu –"

Ele me interrompe, furioso. "Claro que não. Se você se importasse, você nunca iria deixá-lo ser humilhado assim. O país inteiro vai pensar que meu irmão é um mentiroso por _sua_ causa."

A culpa cai sobre mim. "Farl, eu não quis – é claro que eu me importo, eu apenas –". Mas eu não sei como terminar essa frase.

Farl balança a cabeça. "Você sabe, todos esses anos eu achei que Peeta estava perdendo tempo com você. Você nunca falou com ele, nunca lhe deu um pouco de atenção, nunca lhe deu a menor esperança. Agindo como você fosse boa demais para notar qualquer um além de Gale Hawthorne. Mas ele estava apenas convencido de que você era uma garota incrível, que se você só olhasse para ele por um momento..." ele fecha os olhos, furioso demais para terminar. Ele vai embora sem dizer uma palavra.

...

Mesmo na parte de trás da multidão, eu posso ouvir o apito do trem a quilômetros de distância. Se eu me permitir, eu quase posso imaginar que esse é o dia da Colheita todo de novo. Estou no vestido azul da minha mãe, segurando a mão de Prim com força. Tão confusa pelas emoções que giram dentro de mim que fico tonta.

Eu pego um vislumbre da família Mellark na plataforma, aguardando Peeta. Farl olha na minha direção e faz uma carranca raivosa antes de olhar para longe. A multidão em volta de mim está tensa com a antecipação, muito animada até mesmo falar por uma vez.

O trem para na estação, e o momento está aqui antes que eu possa decidir como me sinto. Effie Trinket pisa fora, ridiculamente bem vestida e fora do lugar. Haymitch tropeça logo depois, bêbado mais uma vez, acenando embriagado para a multidão. E então –.

A multidão irrompe em aplausos, o momento em que as câmeras estavam esperando. Flashes brilhantes de luz se acendem enquanto Peeta pisa fora do trem, olhando tão bonito e feliz por estar em casa. Ele acena para todos, então corre para sua família. Ele se agarra a seu pai como um garotinho, empurra e soca seus irmãos. Abraça de sua rígida mãe. Se vira para a multidão.

Vejo-o olhar ao redor, acenando para os seus amigos da escola, os clientes que ele vê todos os dias na padaria, as pessoas de Costura que ele nunca conheceu. O mesmo sorriso preso no rosto. Então, por apenas um segundo, seus olhos me focam em mim nos fundos, grudada em Prim como se minha vida dependesse disso; eles se arregalam. E em seguida, passam por mim, como se eu nunca estivesse lá.

Sinto as mãos de Prim me empurrarem suavemente ao mesmo tempo em que avanço para frente; por um momento eu sou toda cotovelos e nenhum pensamento, empurrando no meio da multidão ao meu redor, ignorando os gritos irritados e murmúrios. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que estou fazendo, mas eu não posso parar agora. Eu abro caminho.

De repente eu estou na frente da multidão, poucos passos do menino com o pão. E seus olhos azuis se focam em mim novamente, tão confusos, tão – esperançosos? Antes mesmo de perceber eu corro na direção dele, e eu sei que todo mundo está olhando para mim com algo como compreensão.

Mas isso nem sequer importa porque seus braços se abrem apenas a tempo para eu pular neles. E ele está me apertando contra ele com tanta força que eu não tenho certeza que vou sequer respirar normalmente de novo. E isso _não importa_.

"Katniss?" Seu sussurro no meu ouvido é perplexo. "Você não tinha que –"

Sacudo a cabeça, segurando-o mais apertado, embora o nosso abraço esteja se tornando embaraçosamente longo. "Cala a boca", eu sussurro rispidamente. Eu posso sentir sua risada vibrar no peito.

"Ok".

...

**N/T: Não termina aqui, tá pessoal. Só para esclarecer...**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/T: Conforme prometido, segue o capítulo nove, pessoal. Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu.**

...

**"Ele a amava****por quase****tudo o que ela era****e ela decidiu que isso****era suficiente para****deixá-lo ficar****por um bom tempo."****- Brian****Andreas**  
. . .

A multidão está murmurando insistentemente agora, e eu estou bastante certa de que ouvi um grito alto. Minha invisibilidade mantida por muito tempo está lentamente se esvaindo a cada segundo que passa.

Mas ele está tão caloroso e vivo que quase parece valer a pena dar esta parte secreta da minha vida para o mundo. Ele me segura perto dele como se estivesse com medo de que eu fosse desaparecer, e isso deveria ser claustrofóbico, mas tudo o que posso pensar é a forma como o seu batimento cardíaco soa no meu ouvido pressionado contra seu peito.

É preciso uma muito insistente Effie Trinkett para fazer Peeta se afastar de mim, e logo que seus braços me deixam ele parece arrependido. "É um dia muito, muito importante, Peeta!" ela lembra a ele, reprovadamente. "Temos uma agenda muito ocupada." Ela me olha de cima a baixo, um olhar curioso em seu rosto que todas os fofoqueiros devem ter, tanto os da Capital quanto do Distrito 12.

Peeta assente, mas no momento em que ela se vira para encarar as câmeras - _oh__ não, __as câmeras_ - ele revira os olhos. Ele sorri para mim, seus dentes muito brancos, e seus olhos azuis parecem muito mais azuis agora que eu os vejo em pessoa. "Desculpe", ele sussurra timidamente.

Quanto mais tempo eu estou fora do abraço de Peeta, mais eu me sinto como uma idiota completa pela cena eu acabei de causar. Eu posso ouvir o encaixe das câmeras ao redor de mim, as perguntas excitadas que os repórteres gritam e os cinegrafistas. O distrito atrás de mim está assistindo e murmurando com fascínio revelado, e Haymitch Abernathy me dá um surpreendente olhar perspicaz para alguém que parece estar bêbado por tanto tempo. Farl chama minha atenção e está sorrindo como um idiota, mas eu posso ver a sua mãe atrás dele congelada com indignação - que deve ser onde o grito veio. Eu posso sentir todo o meu corpo se aquecendo com vergonha.

Tudo em mim, os instintos que fizeram um trabalho tão bom em manter eu e minha família vivas por anos, gritam em mim. _Corre__, corre, corre_. Eu já estou esquecendo a sensação de abraçá-lo, muito presa nos horrores da atenção focada em mim.

"Eu deveria ir", eu digo rapidamente, meus olhos passando por qualquer lugar, menos seu rosto. Observo a forma como seus ombros caem e os sentimentos que estiveram em guerra dentro de mim se agitam novamente – de alguma forma parece que estou sempre falhando com esse garoto. Eu olho nos olhos dele mais uma vez. "Você tem uma "_agenda lotada_"," eu imito calmamente o ridículo sotaque da Capital de Effie, e Peeta sorri um pouco. A dor de ontem, o desejo de protegê-lo, a sensação de que ele fez seu caminho no meu coração volta com força total e isso me aterroriza.

Antes que eu possa virar, ele alcança e agarra a minha mão. Ele se inclina para perto, e sua respiração acaricia meu ouvido e me faz tremer. "Quando eu posso ver você de novo?" Todo o seu rosto parece de alguma forma esperançoso e abatido ao mesmo tempo. Isso decide por mim.

"Breve", eu respondo de volta, apertando a sua mão. Os olhos de Peeta se iluminam, seu sorriso cresce, honesto e excitado. E para minha surpresa eu estou falando sério. Eu lembro novamente daquele dia no prédio de Justiça, o jeito que meus dedos ficaram quando ele me beijou e eu me pergunto qual seria a sensação agora que ele não desaparecerá em cinco minutos. Se haverá mais beijos agora que a morte não está a espreita.

...

Quando Haymitch Abernathy aparece na minha casa no dia seguinte, irritado e sóbrio, fico sem palavras. Ele bate na porta minutos depois do nascer do sol, quando eu sou a única acordada. Eu abro a porta e olhamos um para o outro.

"Vamos dar um passeio, queridinha", ele diz bruscamente, seus duros olhos cinzentos olhando para mim. Estou muito chocada para discutir.

Minhas botas não fazem nenhum barulho à medida que andamos silenciosamente pela Costura, mas Haymitch ao meu lado não possui tal silêncio. Ele respira ruidosamente, resmungando constantemente, e seus passos são pesados. Eu posso dizer pela cor do céu que eu deveria ter encontrado Gale por agora, mas eu continuo a segui-lo. Estou irritada com o seu silêncio impertinente, mas não posso ignorar o medo e a curiosidade que rolam no meu estômago - Eu sei, o que quer que isso seja, não pode ser bom.

Ele me leva para a Campina, o mais próximo à cerca possível, então abruptamente se vira para mim, o rosto transformado numa dura carranca.

"Se você tivesse sequer um pouco de cérebro, você teria ficado longe dele", diz ele, sem qualquer introdução, me olhando de cima para baixo.

Eu sinto minha irritação. Posso reconhecer o perigo quando o vejo. "Como é que é?" Minha voz é um assobio e eu cruzo meus braços numa posição defensiva. Pernas afastadas, pronta para correr. "Como qualquer coisa a esse respeito seria da sua conta?".

Haymitch parece um pouco mais satisfeito com a minha clara hostilidade. "Ninguém vence os Jogos", ele balança a cabeça e suspira, "O garoto é o maior perdedor de todos. Vencer... É só o começo de um novo jogo. Você não pode entender o perigo que ele corre. O perigo que você corre".

Eu sinto o aperto frio do medo. "Perigo? Peeta –".

Ele estreita os olhos. "Você não sabe o que eles fazem com os Vitoriosos, garota". Suas mãos estão bem apertadas. "Se ele tiver sorte, talvez só tenha que preparar crianças inocentes para morrer pelo resto da vida. Mas se as chances não estiverem a seu favor?" Ele sorri ironicamente. "Alguns são vendidos pelo melhor preço toda noite. Alguns tem toda a familia assassinada, qualquer um que eles se importem, mortos, se ele pisarem fora da linha. Isso inclue você, queridinha".

Eu engulo em seco e ele ri, um som amargo. "Sabia que isso chamaria sua atenção".

Eu me lembro do quão saudável e bonito Peeta parecia ontem, quão caloroso ele estava quando me abraçou apertado. "Ele sabe?".

Haymitch balança a cabeça, parecendo hesitante pela primeira vez. "Não exatamente", ele admite lentamente. "Peeta é simplesmente – tão _bom_. Melhor do que nós com certeza", ele diz, fazendo um gesto entre nós dois e eu me pergunto como ele me conhece tão bem. "Eu não queria estragar isso".

Nós nos encaramos novamente, calados por um bom tempo. Seu cabelo ainda é preto como o meu, seus cinzentos olhos de Costura calculistas como os de Gale ficam quando ele está caçando. Mas existe algo mais, uma desesperança cansada estampada por todo o seu rosto. Eu acho que ele só está tentando proteger Peeta, a única criança que ele trouxe para casa em vinte e quatro anos. Eu me pergunto o que Peeta pensaria de tudo isso, se ele ficaria com raiva ou com medo e eu me lembro do jeito que ele ficou quando assistiu a reprise dos Jogos. Eu penso no seguro anonimato que tinha ontem antes dele voltar para casa.

"Então você acha que eu deveria me afastar?". Eu pergunto, pensando muito.

Ele parece enojado, mas satisfeito, como se eu tivesse confirmado cada pensamento que ele teve a meu respeito. "Isso provavelmente seria melhor", ele diz com um sorriso de escárnio.

Ficar longe de Peeta significa segurança; Significa vida voltando ao normal. Significa que não haverá mais beijos que me deixam tonta, nenhum abraço caloroso, não mais olhos azuis, não mais Garoto com o pão. Um mês atrás nem sequer seria necessário pensar. Uma semana atrás isso teria sido difícil, mas inevitável. Ontem isso poderia ter partido meu coração.

Hoje isso é impossível.

"Não".

Ele parece surpreso. "Não?".

Eu balanço a cabeça "Não". Minha voz está firme, mas minhas mãos estão tremendo. Haymitch abre a boca, mas fecha rapidamente. Ele parece estar sem palavras e me olha mais uma vez.

...

Relutantemente, Haymitch me disse quando e onde eu posso encontrar Peeta para termos um momento a sós. As coisas terão de se tornar muito públicas muito rapidamente, para convencer a nação de que Peeta está feliz e perfeito no Distrito 12, que não há necessidade de machucá-lo ou forçá-lo a Capital para fazer coisas terríveis. Vamos ter de vender uma história de amor que ele tão perfeitamente começou semanas atrás. Mas primeiro eu preciso vê-lo novamente, sozinho. Só por um momento.

Hoje à noite ele está numa festa na casa do prefeito, comemorando sua vitória com todos os comerciantes da cidade e os convidados ricos da Capital. Em seguida, às 11h30, ele será escoltado por Haymitch para casa. O resto de sua comitiva, até mesmo a obsessivamente pontual Effie Trinkett, vai ficar na casa do prefeito até meia-noite.

É 11h25 e estou na varanda da casa de Peeta na Vila dos Vitoriosos. A casa está vazia e escura, e toda a vizinhança está estranhamente silenciosa. Haymitch me disse qua a família de Peeta se recusou a mudar, não queriam deixar a padaria, então Peeta vai viver sozinho aqui nesta casa enorme e imponente.

Está tão tranqüilo que eu posso ouvir o meu coração batendo, e tão escuro eu posso ver milhares de estrelas brilhantes no céu. Eu tento pensar no que poderia dizer a Peeta, o que posso fazer para mostrá-lo o perigo que ele está correndo. Haymitch insiste para que não lhe digamos nada, mas não estou bem certa do quaão bem eu possa atuar.

Os momentos escorregam lentamente. Minha mãe me deu um certo olhar quando eu saí da casa no início da noite, como se soubesse exatamente onde eu estava indo. Ela não mencionou Peeta, praticamente não disse nada. Mas ela continua me dando tristes, resignados olhares como se ela soubesse de tudo. Prim sorriu sonolenta para mim e tentou me convencer a deixar meu cabelo solto.

Ouço passos esmagando a estrada cerca de cinco minutos antes que eu pudesse vê-los – Haymitch, redondo e pesado, definitivamente bêbado. Peeta, mãos nos bolsos, olhando para a lua crescente. Sento-me no degrau mais alto, olhando ansiosamente, inquieta, remexendo nervosamente o final da minha trança. Haymitch lhe da uma cotovelada e faz um gesto na minha direção.

Peeta congela e por um momento nós apenas olhamos um para o outro. Nós nem sequer dizemos nada para Haymitch quanto ele vai embora. No escuro seus olhos não parecem tão azuis.

"Oi", eu digo após alguns instantes, torcendo para estar escuro demais para ele me ver corando.

Ele inclina a cabeça para o lado e me olha por mais um momento, quase como se ele não tivesse certeza de que estou realmente aqui. Então, ele me dá um sorriso torto. "Oi". Ele se aproxima e fica no degrau abaixo de mim. Eu me levanto e estamos quase ao nível dos olhos, embora ele ainda seja um pouco mais alto. Posso ver as sombras sob seus olhos azuis. Ele levanta a mão e toca o meu rosto; meus olhos se fecham. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Sua voz é um sussurro que fica alto no silêncio.

Meus olhos piscam abertos e eu olho para ele mais uma vez, cansado e exausto e um pouco confuso. Sua mão deslizou para o lado do meu rosto, seus dedos calorosos descansando atrás da minha orelha. Me ocorre que em breve nós provavelmente precisaremos ter uma conversa real. Mas não agora.

Eu sorrio para ele, um raro, suave sorriso que somente dou para Prim. "Eu te disse que iria vê-lo em breve". Eu o lembro gentilmente e a expressão cansada no seu rosto é substituída por felicidade.

E quando ele abaixa a cabeça e me beija, o medo que tem feito meu coração disparar desde que Haymitch falou comigo esta manhã desaparece; meu coração está diparando por uma razão diferente agora. E a pergunta que eu tinha – se o beijo seria igual? Não, não é igual, é infinitamente melhor, porque não se trata de uma memória, não é uma surpresa, não é seguido por falta de esperança.

Eu sei que tomei a decisão certa.

...


	10. Chapter 10

**N/T: Desculpem a demora. O décimo capítulo só saiu hoje. Espero que gostem!**

...

Madge se senta ao meu lado na nossa mesa do almoço, um sorriso excepcionalmente brilhante em seu rosto tipicamente reservado. "Ei, Katniss," ela cumprimenta alegremente, colocando uma mecha loira atrás da orelha. Eu forço os cantos da minha boca em saudação. Sussurros flutuam em torno de nós como o pólen na primavera, mas Madge não presta atenção a eles.

"Lixo de Costura." A acusação corre todo o refeitório e eu olho para cima. A mesma menina loira que há apenas uma semana tinha declarado a seus amigos que Peeta era um mentiroso está olhando para mim agora. Eu olho de volta para ela ferozmente, desejando que eu tivesse o meu arco.

Madge balança a cabeça. "Ignore-a", diz ela, cutucando com indiferença a comida na frente dela. "Eunia está apenas com ciúmes. Ela tem uma queda pelo Peeta há anos."

"E todo o resto?" Minha voz cai para um sussurro irritado. "Eles estão com ciúmes também?" Seus lábios apontam para baixo em uma careta.

Já faz uma semana desde que Peeta voltou ao Distrito 12, e os rumores foram circulando desde então: que eu estou atrás dele pelo seu dinheiro, apenas tentando escapar de Costura; que estamos juntos há anos e eu estou grávida de seu filho; que era tudo um golpe que inventamos quando Peeta foi escolhido para ele conseguir patrocinadores; que eu o estou chantageando para que ele finja gostar de mim. Mas, principalmente, todo o distrito só parece confuso, completamente perplexo com o nosso relacionamento. Costura e Cidade não pertencem juntos, de jeito nenhum, mas Costura e Vitorioso? Absolutamente inédito. Estou tão abaixo de sua atual posição que eu poderia muito bem ser a sujeira que aparecem nas ruas não pavimentadas no meu bairro. Eu não sou nada, apenas uma faminta, caçadora pouco rebelde, ele é o farol luminoso de esperança do Distrito 12.

Mesmo os relatórios da Capital que chegaram na televisão, cheios de fotos fofas de nós nos abraçando no dia em que ele voltou, parecem um pouco confusos com a nossa relação, mas é provavelmente mais devido a minha completa falta de apelo feminino do que pelo meu status social.

Nós sentamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, mastigando cuidadosamente. Madge, finalmente balança a cabeça com seriedade. "As pessoas são idiotas, Katniss", diz ela com firmeza. "As meninas como Eunia não são capazes de pensar em algo mais complexo do que o que ela disse." Esta é uma conversa perigosa de ter, e seus olhos passeiam de um lado para o outro. "Assim - você não pode dar ouvidos a eles. Você não pode deixar pessoas ignorantes, preconceituosas determinarem se você está ou não feliz.".

"Jesus, Madge", murmuro, pegando no meu sanduíche magro. "Quando você ficou tão falante?" Ela parece assustada até que ela vê o sorriso agradecido em meu rosto. Ela revira os olhos para mim e bate o cotovelo contra o meu, tirando um recipiente de morangos frescos.

"Não se acostume com isso."

...

Eu estou esperando por Prim no pátio da escola quando Farl caminha até mim, colocando o braço em volta dos meus ombros. "E aí, Katniss," ele diz brilhantemente. Sua voz é irritantemente alegre, e ele cutuca meu estômago provocativamente antes de sussurrar no meu ouvido: "Como está a minha sobrinha ou sobrinho hoje?"

Eu acotovelo-o com força nas costelas, saindo dos seu braço. Ele geme exageradamente e revira os olhos. "Estou brincando, Everdeen," ele diz suavemente, segurando o estômago e dando alguns passos de distância. "Nota particular, a namorada de Peeta não gosta de piadas."

_Eu não sou__namorada dele_! "Eu não sou-" Meu protesto morre quando percebo a atenção que estamos recebendo. Eu balanço a cabeça e suspiro. "O que você quer, Farl?"

Ele sorri para mim, os olhos azuis brilhando ao sol. "Você é sempre assim amigável, ou eu desperto o melhor de você?" Ele ri da minha cara feia, e eu suspiro pesadamente novamente. Ele sorri mais uma vez antes de ficar sério. "Ok, ok. Eu só estava me perguntando se você ia ver Peeta hoje."

Tecnicamente eu não vejo Peeta desde a noite da festa do prefeito, mas que Farl saiba tem uma semana, desde nosso reencontro muito público na estação de trem. Ele está ocupado com obrigações da Capital e, sinceramente, parece quase como se ele estivesse me evitando. Eu bati na porta dele várias noites esta semana, mas ele ou não está em casa ou não está respondendo, deixando um conjunto crescente de medo na boca do meu estômago.

"Hoje?" Eu examino o pátio da escola procurando por Prim, e a vejo caminhando lentamente para mim, felizmente conversando com Rory.

Farl concorda. "Sim. Peet me disse ontem à noite que as pessoas da Capital estão finalmente indo embora. E ele não vai estar na padaria, mamãe não acha que seria" apropriado "para um novo Vitorioso estar trabalhando agora." Ele revira os olhos, franzindo a testa. Sua voz cai para quase um sussurro e eu tenho que dar um passo mais perto para ouvi-lo. "Ele parece horrível, Katniss. Como se não estivesse dormindo ou algo assim, eu não sei. Ele apenas parece" Ele balança a cabeça, e eu sei o que ele está pensando. _Diferente_. Lembro-me sobre a queda de seus ombros quando o vi no sábado, os círculos cinzas sob os olhos mesmo naquele dia.

"Ele ... ele não tem me atendido," Eu admito devagar, sentindo um rubor envergonhado colorir minhas bochechas. "Quando eu passei por lá e bati, ele só - ele não atendeu a porta eu não tenho certeza se ele quer me ver."

Farl parece preocupado. "Não seja boba", ele tenta me assegurar, mas ele parece incerto, "Eu só o vi nas poucas vezes que ele passou na padaria. Peet é louco por você, ele está apenas ocupado."

Eu estou hesitante. "Eu não sei, Farl".

Seu rosto amassa um pouco. "Por favor, Katniss," ele corre os dedos pelos cabelos loiros desesperadamente. "Estou muito preocupado com ele. Ele simplesmente parece tão _mal_. _Eu sei_que se você for vê-lo isso vai animá-lo, tem que animar. _Por favor_." Seus olhos azuis são tão impressionantes como os de Peeta, suplicando comigo.

Prim finalmente chega até mim com Rory atrás dela. Ela dá um sorriso curioso para Farl enquanto envolve seus braços em volta da minha cintura e aperta-me em um abraço apertado.

Eu forço um sorriso. "Ei, patinho". Meus olhos se voltam para Farl. "Você acha que pode ir para casa com Rory hoje?"

...

A porta se abre após vários minutos de batida insistente, e eu estou imediatamente impressionada com o quão certo estava Farl - algo está terrivelmente errado com Peeta.

"Katniss?" Sua voz é um pouco rouca, como se ele estivesse se recuperando de um resfriado e seus belos olhos mais azuis do que o azul estão vidrados e lentos. As bolsas sob os olhos estão roxas e inchadas. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Eu sinto a minha determinação ruir. "Eu só queria te ver. Eu posso – Eu posso sair se você quiser" Há uma ponta de pânico na minha voz que eu não lembro de ter ouvido antes, e sinto-me corar mais uma vez.

Ele se encosta na porta e balança a cabeça. "Não, claro que eu quero ver você." Ele sorri para mim, um meio sorriso torto que malmente atinge os olhos e eu não posso evitar, eu dou um passo a frente e envolvo meus braços em torno dele, apertando-o tão firmemente como eu fiz na estação de trem. Lembro-me de quão quente e vivo ele parecia naquele dia; agora ele parece como vidro que poderia se quebrar a qualquer momento. Ele repousa o queixo no topo da minha cabeça e respira profundamente.

Ficamos assim por um longo tempo.

...

"Eu realmente não tenho dormido", admite Peeta depois de me puxar para dentro, levando-me para o sofá em sua sala de estar. Sua casa me lembra o quarto para onde ele foi levado no Edifício da Justiça: linda e rica, mas insuportavelmente formal. Minha casa na Costura poderia facilmente se espremer dentro da ante sala.

Eu me aproximo e esfrego suavemente os polegares sob seus olhos antes que eu possa sequer pensar sobre isso. O gesto é assustadoramente íntimo. "Não diga" Eu observo secamente, ele sorri timidamente, fechando os olhos ao meu toque.

"Eu só - Os pesadelos. Eles... Eles são realmente ruins." Sua confissão é suave e envergonhada, e ele se recusa a olhar para mim. "Eu os vejo. O tempo todo." Ele não precisa dizer quem: as pessoas que ele matou, as que viu morrer. Clove, Marvel, Cato, Rue. Eu coloco minha mão em seu rosto e ele se inclina contra ela.

"Eu tenho pesadelos também." Os olhos azuis de Peeta piscam abertos rapidamente, olhando para mim.

"Sobre o quê?" Sua voz é curiosa, mas eu não posso evitar de me perguntar se ele está ressentido da minha implicação, que eu tenho algo a temer também.

Eu tusso sem jeito, dando de ombros. "Normalmente sobre o meu pai. Sobre o dia em que ele morreu." Ele chega mais perto, até que eu posso senti-lo pressionando calorosamente contra mim, seus ombros contra os meus. "E quando você se foi, eu - eu os tinha sobre você também."

Ele engole em seco. Meus olhos seguem o movimento do seu pomo de Adão.

"Alguma coisa ajuda?"

"Às vezes, quando Prim dorme comigo, eles não são tão ruins. Algo sobre tê-la ali comigo, eu não sei. Isso ajuda."

Peeta franze as sobrancelhas. "Bem, isso não me ajuda muito", ele brinca.

Uma ideia começa a se formar. E eu sei que é uma péssima idéia. Uma muito ruim, terrível, _inapropriada_ idéia, que definitivamente não fará nada para amenizar com os rumores sobre nós e provavelmente daria a minha mãe um ataque cardíaco. Mas ele parece tão desesperançado.

Eu dou um pulo e ele se assusta, olhando para mim com espanto. Estendo minha mão para ele e ele a segura.

"Não vai me mostrar o lugar?"

...

Sua cozinha é enorme, cheio de doces que ele, aparentemente, passou toda a noite fazendo. Ele me pede para prová-los e eu provo, embora seja difícil suprimir o sentimento de caridade. O meu favorito é, sem dúvida, os pães de queijo, algo que eu nunca poderia pagar antes na padaria. Ele sorri, prometendo fazê-los para mim sempre que eu quiser, apesar dos meus determinados protestos.

Há um escritório espaçoso, com uma grande mesa e cadeiras confortáveis. Uma grande janela se abre para o quintal, e mesmo ele sendo lindo, não é o que capta a minha atenção. Em vez disso eu me encontro olhando para pinturas vívidas, irritadas e terríveis e avassaladoramente realistas. Ele recriou a arena.

Peeta tenta me puxar para longe delas. "Ajuda algumas vezes", explica. "Meus pesadelos. Os tira da minha cabeça um pouco. Por favor não olhe para elas."

Seus pesadelos devem ser muito piores que os meus.

O andar superior está cheio de quartos vazios para os quais ele franze a testa, salas em que sua família deveria ficar, mas não vai. Eu não posso deixar de me perguntar _por que_, por que iriam deixá-lo sozinho aqui quando ele está tão obviamente se afogando.

E então estamos em seu quarto.

Fico um pouco de boca aberta. "Laranja?"

Peeta sorri para mim, apertando minha mão; eu tinha quase esquecido que ele ainda estava segurando. "É a minha cor favorita", ele me diz.

"Laranja? Sério? Como abóboras?" Eu enrugo meu nariz e ele ri.

"Não, não como abóboras ou nada. Suave, como o pôr do sol."

E as paredes do seu quarto são apenas isso, um laranja suave e quente que faz irradiar o quarto inteiro como o sol que se afunda no céu. Eu não posso deixar de sorrir também, porque é tão adorável quanto ele. A janela está aberta e uma brisa sopra suave. As paredes refletem a luz dourada da tarde, e ele parece ainda mais cansado aqui do que ele parecia lá embaixo.

Puxo-o para a cama e sento sobre ela, determinada a não ficar embaraçada ou constranguida. O estranho e intenso olhar que ele me dá, torna isso difícil.

"Peeta – "

"Hm?"

Eu mordo forte o interior da minha bochecha. "Você acha que... você acha que ajudaria se eu ficasse com você?"

Ele me olha, pasmo. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer," Eu dou uma respirada instável, "Como quando Prim fica comigo. Isso ajuda um pouco." O olhar que ele me dá é incompreensível. "Com os seus, uh, pesadelos?"

"Katniss"

"Só por uma tarde," eu explico rapidamente, meus olhos virados para o chão. "Assim como, como um cochilo. Você só, você está _horrível_, Peeta, como você se você pudesse cair a qualquer momento, e Farl está tão preocupado com você, e–".

"_Farl?_"

"– E eu só quero _ajudar_."

Ele exala fortemente e se levanta, e eu me sinto humilhada e rejeitada até que ele caminha para o outro lado da cama e tira os sapatos e deita-se, olhando para o teto. E agora eu estou simplesmente apavorada. Minhas mãos tremem enquanto eu desato minhas botas. Eu deito de costas ao seu lado, com um confortável espaço entre nós.

Peeta pega a minha mão e aperta forte, e quando eu viro a cabeça para olhar para ele, seus olhos parecem suspeitosamente molhados. Eu rolo de lado para encará-lo, apoiando minha cabeça no meu braço.

"Minha cor favorita é verde", digo a ele, solenemente. "Como a floresta."

Seu sorriso é lindo.

...


	11. Chapter 11

**N/T: A demora não é minha, gente. Posto o capítulo no mesmo dia que a autora. Espero que gostem!**

...

Quando acordo, a luz da tarde está lentamente aumentando de intensidade com sol e eu estou tão envolvida em Peeta que é difícil dizer onde eu termino e ele começa. Devemos ter dormido durante horas, mas sua respiração, profunda e ritmada me faz perceber que ele ainda dorme.

É estranho, estar assim tão próxima a ele. Eu só dormi dessa forma com Prim, embora não haja nenhuma parte de acordar ao lado de Peeta que se asemelhe a acordar ao lado de Prim. Prim é pequena e se enrola em mim como um gatinho. Peeta está me segurando, puxando-me tão firmemente contra ele que eu acho que deveria estar desconfortável. Mas eu não estou.

O que, ironicamente, me deixa desconfortável.

Ele cheira a farinha e sabão e a garoto, e o som de seus batimentos cardíacos que cantarolam constantemente sob meu ouvido certamente me faria voltar a dormir se eu deixasse. Não me lembro da última vez que eu dormi tão pacificamente. Eu não tenho pesadelos todas as noites, mas mesmo quando eu não tenho, eu ainda fico virando na cama, inquieta, incapaz de desligar meus pensamentos. Mas não esta tarde, não com Peeta.

Eu não sei o que é isso. Esta relação. Essa coisa que eu estou, literalmente no momento, envolvida. Não é algo que eu quisesse ou buscasse; na verdade eu estou bastante certa de que tenho fugido de coisas como esta desde que meu pai morreu. Eu temo o momento que teremos que discutir o que exatamente é isso.

Eu mudo um pouco, tentando não acordá-lo. Estamos em nossos lados, frente a frente, pernas enroscadas em um nó tão complicado que eu não tenho certeza qual é a minha. Minha cabeça está embaixo do seu queixo, seu hálito quente tremulando os fios de cabelo que se soltaram da minha trança. Eu recuo um pouco para olhar para seu rosto, e minha respiração se prende embaraçosamente, _isso_ _não __é__ de jeito algum __como dormir com__Prim_. Ele é desconcertantemente bonito, especialmente para alguém que se orgulha de não prestar um pouquinho de atenção em coisas assim. Seus longos e pálidos cílios descansam contra seu rosto, o cabelo loiro despenteado e encaracolado do sono, lábios rosados se curvando um pouco em um sorriso inconsciente.

Ele se move em seu sono para mais perto de mim, os quadris pressionando contra os meus intimamente, e por um único longo segundo da minha existência eu congelo, insegura. A pressão é tão surpreendentemente nova e –.

Antes mesmo que eu possa tomar uma decisão consciente eu rolo acentuadamente para longe, desvencilhando-me de seus braços e sentando, ereta. De alguma forma mais confusa do que nunca, um rubor envergonhadoa tomando conta do meu rosto.

Peeta acorda sobresaltado, agitando seus braços um pouco por causa do movimento brusco, e meu estômago despenca, culpado. "Katniss?" Sua voz é mais profunda do que o habitual, rouca de sono, e seus olhos azuis turvos me olham. "O que –? Ele se cala, encantadoramente confuso.

Eu inclino meus lábios em um sorriso de desculpas, com medo que ele note o rubor manchando minhas bochechas. "Desculpe," eu sussurro. "Eu acordei mais tarde do que eu queria e isso me surpreendeu." Uma desculpa legítima - mesmo que o sol continue a pairar sobre o horizonte relutantemente, o relógio me diz que é quase oito horas. Eu sou grata mais uma vez pelos longos dias de verão que são concedidos ao nosso distrito. "Prim provavelmente está se perguntando onde eu estou ..."

Ele senta-se lentamente, esfregando os olhos com força. "Desculpe", ele franze a testa, a voz calma e culpada. "Eu não tenho dormido muito tempo assim desde antes dos jogos."

"Peeta" Minha mão alcança e agarra seus dedos firmemente. "Não se desculpe." Ele olha para mim, apertando minha mão delicadamente, e talvez seja apenas a minha imaginação, mas as sombras sob seus olhos parecem um pouco menos proeminente. "Isso... Isso ajudou?"

O sorriso de Peeta é radiante, e algo palpita quente no meu estômago.

"Sem pesadelos", diz ele com orgulho. Ele enlaça seus dedos nos meus, puxando minha mão suavemente antes de me soltar e sair da cama. Eu balanço minhas pernas, levantando-me cautelosamente e me alongando, arqueando as costas como um gato. Eu volto para enfrentá-lo e encontro-o olhando intensamente para mim de novo, eu me lembro do modo como seus quadris se inclinaram para os meus e engulo em seco, sentindo meu rosto ficar quente novamente.

Eu desvio os olhos rapidamente, mas não antes de pegá-lo sorrindo.

...

A luz do dia está desaparecendo seriamente a medida que eu faço meu caminho para casa; o horizonte de um laranja escuro que desaparece suavemente no azul profundo da noite. Eu estou em um estado de espírito estranhamente bom, um saco de pães pendurado nas minhas mão que Peeta me coagiu a levar para casa. Ele pode ser frustrantemente persuasivo quando quer, especialmente quando ele insiste entre longos beijos que deixam minha mente absurdamente em branco.

Estou apenas me aproximando da casa do prefeito quando uma figura alta e magra aparece do nada, andando apressadamente em minha direção.

"Ei, Gale," Saúdo a medida que ele chega mais perto, esperando que ele não perceba a parcela de alimentos em minhas mãos. Por causa da escuridão, eu não vejo a raiva claramente escrita em seu rosto até que ele está muito perto para evitar.

"Onde diabos você estava?" ele exige, olhos passeando para cima e para baixo da minha figura. Uma brisa escova em volta do meu pescoço e antes que eu possa pensar logicamente eu fico preocupada que ele possa cheirar Peeta em mim.

Sinto-me arrepiando sob seu olhar. "O que você quer dizer?" Meus braços cruzam defensivamente, e seus olhos pulam para o saco pendurado em minhas mãos.  
"Rory disse que você desapareceu depois da escola" Gale diz, olhando para a comida que Peeta amorosamente mandou para casa comigo como se fosse uma bomba da Capital. "Disse que você conversou com o Mellark do meio –"

"O nome dele é _Farl_".

"Tanto faz. Ele disse que você conversou com o Mellark do meio e depois simplesmente desapareceu. E agora já passa das oito horas e Prim está doente de preocupação, e _você_ obviamente não liga a mínima porque parece que você esteve rolando na droga de uma porcaria de pilha a tarde toda." Seus olhos cinza olham para trás, na direção eu vim. "Voltando para casa da Vila dos Vitoriosos, não estamos?" Sua voz é calma, muito mais perigosa do que seus discursos altos na floresta.

Eu puxo conscientemente a barra da minha camisa reconhecidamente amarrotada, ferozmente olhando de volta para ele. "Cala a _boca__,_ Gale".

Suas mãos se fecham em punhos, o que poderia ser mais raivoso que eu já o vi. "Então, você estava com ele. O orgulhoso vitorioso, hein?" O desprezo em seu rosto dói como um soco no estômago. Seu olhos pulam mais uma vez para o saco na minha mão. "Pelo menos ele está fazendo valer a pena."

Eu piro em seguida, o saco de pão caindo de minhas mãos enquanto eu correr para ele, socando o seu peito, puxando meu braço para trás para bater no seu rosto. É uma corrida raivosa de movimentos, nada como nossos toques brincalhões na floresta. Ele agarra meus pulsos, parando o meu ataque; seu aperto é quase doloroso de tão firme e eu olho em seus olhos. Eles estão vermelhos e lacrimejantes como no primeiro dia em que me confrontou sobre Peeta.

Pela primeira vez eu me pergunto como deve ser difícil para ele, o retorno de Peeta.

Eu puxo minhas mãos fora de seu alcance, viro bruscamente para longe e inclino-me para pegar a comida que eu me recuso a desperdiçar. "Você deveria me conhecer melhor que isso, Gale," eu digo, surpresa ao ouvir como a minha voz está grossa com as emoções. "Eu não sou - nós estamos apenas ... Não é da sua _conta_".

Gale geme, profundo e angustiado. Eu enfrento-o novamente e ele tem a cabeça em suas mãos, ombros caídos. "costumava ser", resmunga amargamente. "Você costumava ser da minha conta, Catnip", e seu tom torce meu estômago em nós culpados.

"Gale –"

"Você tem alguma ideia do que as pessoas estão dizendo sobre você?" Ele levanta a cabeça e olha para mim, incrédulo.

Eu mudo desconfortavelmente. "Eu não me importo com o que dizem, Gale, e você não se importava também."

Ele faz uma careta. "Isso foi antes deles estarem falando sobre como a garota que eu estou apaixonado é uma prostituta." Sinto-me corar com as muitas implicações dessa frase que me fazem querer correr para as montanhas.

"Eles são apenas gente da Cidade", eu digo com desdém. Eu sinto como se estivesse doente, e eu não posso evitar de olhar para a casa do prefeito, culposamente esperando Madge não ouvisse isso.

Ele olha para mim como se eu fosse uma idiota. "Apenas gente da Cidade? Katniss, o _distrito_ todo está em tumulto. Ninguém entende o que você está fazendo."

Reviro os olhos. "Nós não somos exatamente o primeiro casal de Cidade/Costura; eu não entendo qual é o grande problema. Quer dizer, eu sei que é incomum –"

Ele zomba. "Incomum? Katniss, Mellark é um _Vitorioso_. Vitoriosos não se juntam com o _Lixo__ de Costura_" Suas palavras enviam calafrios na minha espinha.

"É isso – É isso que você pensa que eu sou?" É difícil sufocar as palavras da minha garganta. Meu melhor amigo.

Gale deve ter ouvido a mágoa e descrença em minhas palavras, e seu olhar amolece. "Deus, não", diz ele, se aproximando. Antes que eu possa sequer imaginar o que está acontecendo, sua mão está segurando meu rosto, a pele de seus dedos mais grossa e muito mais calejada que a de Peeta, as mãos que trabalharam arduamente ao meu lado por anos. Eu balanço um pouco minha cabeça e sua mão cai para o seu lado, derrotado; ela se fecha um pouco como se queimasse.

Eu me afasto dele, dando a volta e caminhando rapidamente para casa.

Antes de eu chegar muito longe, ele me chama uma última vez.

"Como você acha que isso vai afetar Prim? Toda essa droga que as pessoas estão dizendo sobre você?" Este deve ter sido o seu trunfo, salvo em caso de tudo mais falhar. Eu endureço e engulo em seco, olhando para ele só por um momento antes de prosseguir. Ele fica lá, ainda voltado para Vila dos Vitoriosos com uma mão longe dele como se estivesse ferida.

O sol se pôs completamente, a lua crescente a única luz que me guia a medida que eu chego na Costura.

...


	12. Chapter 12

**N/T: Segue o 12º capítulo, pessoal. Não vou dizer o que achei dele, mas vou aguardar os comentários de vocês para saber se pensamos da mesma forma ;) Boa leitura!**

. . .

As palavras de Gale me seguem como pó de carvão, preso na minha roupa e sob as minhas unhas. _Como você acha que__isso vai afetar__Prim__?_ Parece que nada vai lavá-los: não a memória de Peeta pressionado contra mim, não a promessa que fiz a Haymitch Abernathy, não as amáveis palavras de Madge.

Os porta range quando eu a empurro, a luz fraca de algumas velas quente e piscando em comparação com o brilho frio da lua. Prim corre para mim assim que eu entro em casa.

"Eu estava preocupada com você" ela murmura ao meu lado, enquanto se aproxima de mim, envolvendo seus braços magros em volta da minha cintura.

_Como você acha que__isso vai afetar__Prim__?_

Eu poderia engasgar com o caroço na minha garganta. "Desculpe patinho" eu sussurro, abraçando-a firmemente contra mim. Eu tento não pensar no modo Peeta me segurou tão firmemente como ela, como se ele precisasse de mim também. "Eu tive que ir ver Peeta."

Prim se afasta, as bordas de sua boca curvando-se em um sorriso esperançoso. "Ah?" Ela se anima quando eu aceno com a cabeça, a preocupação visivelmente desaparecendo de seu rosto. "Oh!" Ela me dá um sorriso cheio de dentes, obviamente satisfeita.

Eu saio de seu aperto e ando até a frágil mesa da cozinha, gentilmente depositando o saco de pão como se fosse algo delicado; eu sei que Prim vai adorar os pães de queijo, ela vai amar qualquer coisa que ele cozinhe. O que é perigoso. Isso não pode acontecer novamente. _Como você acha que__isso vai afetar__Prim__? _"Onde está a mamãe?"

Prim olha curiosamente para o saco. "Um dos filhos da Sra. Layan teve coqueluche de novo", diz ela, balançando a cabeça tristemente. "Ela queria que eu ficasse em casa e esperasse por você."

"Oh". Eu sei o quanto ama Prim ajudar a nossa mãe, como ela é ansiosa para aprender. _Como você acha que__isso vai afetar__Prim__?_ "Desculpe você não pode ir com ela, eu não pretendia ficar fora por tanto tempo"

Ela levanta uma mão, me cortando com um encolher de ombros. "Não tem problema, eu posso ficar em casa sozinha muito bem", garante-me, olhos azuis ainda olhando resolutamente para o saco de bolos. "Aqueles são –?"

Reviro os olhos. "Sim, vá em frente. Peeta _me_ fez trazê-los comigo."

É preciso um fragmento de segundo para Prim chegar no saco, puxar um pão de queijo e comer metade. "Isso é tão bom!" ela exclama com a boca cheia de pão de queijo. "Você deveria se casar com ele para ele fazê-los para nós todo dia!"

Minha boca aberta cai de choque e eu sinto minhas bochechas corando pelo que parece ser a centésima vez hoje. O olhar no meu rosto lança-a num ataque de risos.

"Oh, Katniss!" Ela ri tanto que eu fico um pouco preocupada que ela possa sufocar. "Eu não acho que eu já vi você parecer para tão – tão_ vermelha_!"

Eu franzo as sobrancelhas profundamente. "Eu não acho que é engraçado."

Prim sorri. "Você gosta dele! Não que eu já não soubesse – não me olhe assim, nós já conversamos sobre isso, você gosta ele _sim_."

"Prim, não é ... nós somos apenas–"

Ela levanta uma sobrancelha para mim. "Você estava com ele a tarde toda. Você. Com um garoto. Quem está apaixonado por você. Você o deixou dar-lhe comida. Você gosta dele." Eu balanço minha cabeça com força, olhando para o chão, e ela suspira. "O que há de errado Katniss,?"

Eu abro minha boca, mas não sai nada, eu não sei o que dizer. Não é como se eu quisesse que ela saiba o que todos estão dizendo sobre mim. Após um momento de silêncio, ela franze a testa; nela ela isso é estranho e me sinto culpada por ser a pessoa que causou isso.

Passamos o resto da noite em silêncio, ouvindo os grilos e os sons da grande família ao lado se preparando para dormir.

Eu me pergunto se Peeta vai dormir esta noite.

. . .

Mais tarde, ela se arrasta para a cama comigo, se abraçando contra mim e agarrando minhas mãos.

"Eu não sou sempre um patinho, sabe", sussurra Prim, puxando nossas mãos e colocando-as sob o queixo. "Você pode falar comigo."

Eu fico quieta por um longo tempo, ouvindo a respiração suave da minha mãe do outro lado da sala. Finalmente eu aperto suas mãos. O cheiro dela é familiar, como pão e pó de carvão e garotinha.

"Você sempre será meu patinho, Primmy". Mesmo eu sabendo que não é verdade, eu quero que seja.

Ela se enterra perto de mim e ficamos assim. "Por favor, seja feliz", ela sussurra depois de um longo tempo, e até mesmo no silêncio suas palavras são tão baixas que eu quase não as ouço. Seus ombros tremem um pouco enquanto ela tenta abafar seus soluços, com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro. Eu não sei o que dizer.

Eu me ajeito para abraçá-la apertado, não dizendo absolutamente nada.

. . .

Os Hawthornes estão misteriosamente ausentes no nossa caminhada para a escola esta manhã, e eu sei que Prim está decepcionada. Ela anda sempre para a aula com Rory. No entanto eu não posso evitar de ficar contente por Gale não está por perto; cada vez que eu penso no que ele disse para mim, do jeito que ele falou comigo, como ele olhou para mim, sinto raiva tudo de novo. _Como você acha que__isso vai afetar__Prim__?_

Entretanto eu me sinto culpada; em apenas alguns dias estaremos de férias, e depois, em agosto, Gale vai começar nas minas. Ele nunca mais vai andar para a escola comigo novamente depois disso. O pensamento faz o meu estômago dar uma guinada.

A caminhada pela cidade para a escola é tranquila no início; Prim evita olhar para mim, os olhos ainda inchados de chorar até dormir. Eu forço meu cérebro, tentando pensar em algo, qualquer coisa que eu possa dizer para confortá-la.

Eu cutuco seu ombro com o meu, sorrindo hesitante enquanto ela encontra o meu olhar. "Prim –"

Atrás de mim, alguém grita. "Katniss!"

Prim e eu nos viramos para encontrar um borrão loiro correndo para nós. Farl está ligeiramente sem fôlego quando nos alcança, mas o seu sorriso está tão brilhante e simpático como sempre. "Ei, Katniss!" Seus olhos azuis vão para Prim e ele sorri encantadoramente: "Ei, pequena Katniss."

Eu franzo a sobrancelha para ele, mas Prim ri, sua tristeza instantaneamente desaparecendo. "Eu sou Prim" diz ela, sorrindo para ele.

"Eu sou Farl", ele estende a mão e ela sacode, olhando completamente apaixonada.

Reviro os olhos. "Nós vamos nos atrasar."

Eles trocam um exasperado, divertido olhar como se eles fossem amigos desde o nascimento, virando e caminhando ao meu lado. Eu não posso deixar de sorrir um pouco, feliz por Farl estar aqui para alegrar Prim.

"Sua irmã está um raio de sol hoje", ele diz a Prim, apontando para mim com o polegar.

Eu franzo a sobrancelha novamente e ela ri. "Ah, ela é assim todos os dias!"

Farl fica exageradamente de boca aberta. "Eu nunca teria imaginado!" Ele ri, e o som é quente e rico; eu me pergunto se Peeta alguma vez riu assim, e o que seria necessário para fazer isso novamente.

Ele limpa a garganta, dando-me um olhar malicioso de esgueira. "Eu não sei, Prim, deve ser _alguma_ coisa sobre ela. Passar tempo com ela parece animar Peeta."

Isso não desperta a reação que ele, sem dúvida, estava esperando; em vez disso Prim franze a testa e eu abaixo minha cabeça, olhando para os meus pés enquanto nos aproximamos do pátio da escola.

"Bem... isso é bom", diz Prim lentamente depois de um silêncio constrangedor.

Ele fica olhando de uma para a outra, o sorriso desaparecendo lentamente. Nós andamos o resto do caminho em silêncio, cascalho esmagando sob os nossos sapatos. Pelo canto do meu olho eu posso ver as pessoas olhando para nós, as Everdeens e o Mellark do meio.

Eu não costumava ligar para o que as pessoas pensavam.

Quando chegamos a divisão entre o ensino médio e fundamental nós nos detemos; Prim vira para mim e sorri um pouco triste, me dando um abraço apertado. "Tchau, Katniss", diz ela em voz baixa. Ela olha para Farl e da um sorriso um pouco mais brilhante. "Foi bom te conhecer, Farl".

Farl sorri de volta para ela, um pouco menos entusiasmado do que ele estava quando se juntou a nós. "Você também Prim".

Ela nos dá uma última olhada, me dando um olhar que me faz lembrar como crescida ela pode ser às vezes, e depois vai embora. Farl e eu ficamos lá por um momento, observando suas duas tranças loiras misturar-se e desaparecer no meio da multidão de alunos do ensino fundamental. Então, ele se vira para mim abruptamente.

"Peeta foi lá em casa ontem à noite."

Eu engulo nervosamente. "Ah?"

Ele inclina a cabeça para o lado, olhando para mim como se eu fosse um quebra-cabeça difícil de resolver. "Claro que sim. E engraçado, ele parecia feliz. _Muito_ mais feliz."

"Fico feliz", eu digo-lhe sinceramente.

Ele parece pensativo. "Fica?"

A questão sai antes que eu possa sequer pensar sobre isso. "Por que ele está sozinho?"

Farl pisca, confuso com a mudança na conversa. "Perdão?"

"Sozinho. Peeta vive sozinho naquela grande mansão. Porquê?" Eu balanço a cabeça. "Ele é a sua família, e ele é solitário e _triste_, e você sabe que tudo não está bem. Porque você não está cuidando dele? Por que ele está só?"

Ele enrubece com raiva. "Você não sabe o que está falando." Ele vira as costas e começa a se afastar. Eu o alcanço e agarro seu braço, e ele pára, desvencilhando-se do meu aperto. Ele suspira, baixando a cabeça.

"Nossa mãe" ele começa, fazendo uma pequena careta "ela só, ela disse algumas coisas quando ele foi escolhido. Foi apenas – Você teria que conhecê-la, ela só, ela não se comunica como as outras pessoas. Ela não quis dizer nada com isso, ela apenas –" Ele dá de ombros. "É difícil de explicar. E agora que ele ganhou, e ele está de volta, ela só ... Eu acho que ela não gosta de estar errada. E há algumas coisas que você não pode retirar, sabe?"

Eu me sinto enjoada; eu sei em primeira mão o quão cruel Sra. Mellark pode ser com suas palavras. "Mas o resto de vocês?"

Farl passa a mão pelo seu cabelo loiro escuro, impotente. "Papai não pode deixar mamãe. Ele nunca faria e Bannock, ele vai se casar em breve, simplesmente não faz sentido para ele se mudar para a Vila dos Vitoriosos. E eu – nós nos revezamos, sabe. Para ir vê-lo. Todo dia. Papai vai todas as manhãs, Bannock e eu negociamos para ir à tarde. Temos um cronograma escrito e tudo."

Nós olhamos um para o outro por um momento, envoltos em nossa culpa. Pode ser a única coisa que temos em comum, a forma não podemos evitar de desapontar Peeta. Sem outra palavra, voltamos a andar o resto do caminho para a ensino médio.

Nós apertamos os passos a medida que o sino toca, as pessoas correndo atrás de nós para chegar a tempo. Ele pára antes de prosseguir. "Você vai parar de vê-lo, não é?" Não soa como muito como uma pergunta.

"Nós vamos nos atrasar" eu digo novamente, me sentindo miserável.

Ele me deixa ir embora.

. . .

A primeira parte do dia passa em uma névoa de dedos apontados e sussurros, mas é possível que eu esteja imaginando todos eles. Eu passo por Gale no corredor a caminho da aula de matemática e ele desvia os olhos, franzindo a testa um pouco. Esse é um problema que eu terei que resolver mais cedo ou mais tarde; eu escolho mais tarde.

No almoço, Madge olha para mim com curiosidade, seus olhos pálidos brilhantes e simpáticos.

"O que?" Eu resmungo, mordendo violentamente em meu sanduíche magro. O pão é feito de grãos tessera, áspero e grosso e seco.

Seus olhos se alargam com meu tom. "Nada!" ela me assegura. Ela pega seu próprio sanduíche, feito do macio pão branco da padaria e um pequeno recipiente de morangos frescos. Meus olhos se estreitam na fruta.

"Onde você conseguiu isso?" Eu definitivamente não fui para a floresta ontem, e das últimas vezes que Gale e eu fomos caçar nós estávamos pressionados pelo tempo, nós sempre traziamos morangos para o prefeito Undersee apenas aos domingos.

Madge enrubece um pouco. "Oh, uh – o seu amigo trouxe estes ontem. Gale. Ele estava procurando por você..." Ela pega nervosamente os morangos, arrancando as folhas.

Eu franzo a testa, confusa. "Mas ele sabia que onde eu estava, Rory disse ele. Eu não –"

"Então, onde você estava?" ela deixa escapar, direcionando seu olhar para mim. É a minha vez de ficar rosa.

"Eu fui ver Peeta", murmuro.

Madge sorri. "Eu imaginei." Ela ri com tristeza. "Gale não parecia muito animado com isso."

Reviro os olhos e nós compartilhamos um olhar – _Garotos_. É estranho como antes de Peeta ser escolhido, Madge e eu mal conversávamos. Parece quase natural agora.

Ela respira fundo antes de falar novamente. "Então, como ele está? Peeta, eu quero dizer."

Eu dou de ombros. "Ele está–" Eu não tenho certeza de como responder. "Ele poderia estar melhor."

"Minha tia Maysilee participou dos Jogos Vorazes", sussurra ela depois de um momento. "O segundo Massacre Quaternário. Ela era gêmea da minha mãe. Ela, uh – bem, ela não conseguiu, obviamente, E –". Seus olhos se fecham, mãos fechadas em punhos apertados.

"E?"

Seus olhos abrem rapidamente, e ela me olha como se ela tivesse acabado de lembrar que eu estava aqui. "Minha mãe sempre me pareceu meio que feliz por ela não ter conseguido. Naquele ano houve o dobro de tributos, e eu acho que ... bem, é claro que foi horrível. Sempre é. Os jogos – ninguém é o mesmo depois. Tudo muda ".

Eu penso na esposa do prefeito Undersee; todo mundo sabe que ela é doente. Ela quase nunca é vista em público, e quando é ela parece magra e pálida. Madge passa os dedos sobre os meus.

"Olha", ela diz claramente: "Eu sei que as pessoas têm dito coisas realmente estúpidas. E as pessoas vão continuar a dizer coisas realmente estúpidas. É terrível, mas é assim que é. Pessoas são idiotas, especialmente sobre as coisas que são diferentes, coisas que eles não entendem. É mais fácil sussurrar e apontar e dizer coisas maldosas do que tentar mudar as suas opiniões. Mas ele vai precisar de você, Katniss. Se ele for como a minha mãe – ela nem estava _nos_ jogos e isso quase a matou. Ele vai precisar de você. "

Eu sinto que estou sendo puxado em mil direções. "Mas Prim –"

Madge balança a cabeça. "Você não pode protegê-la para sempre, sabe." Olho para ela, estupefata, mas ela não vacila.

Depois de um momento, ela suspira e olha para o relógio. "É melhor comer rápido" diz ela, "o almoço acabará em breve." E ela volta a seus morangos, simples assim. Nada mais é dito. O sino toca alguns minutos mais tarde, assim que eu termino o meu sanduíche.

. . .

Eu estava errada. As palavras de Madge foram capazes de limpar as de Gale da minha mente, repetindo mais e mais como uma música que eu não quero cantar, mas não consigo esquecer.

_Ele vai__precisar de você__, Katniss._

_Você não pode__protegê-la__para sempre._

. . .

"Você vai para a casa de Peeta hoje?" Prim me pergunta enquanto vagamos em direção ao portão depois que eu a peguei. Eu penso sobre como Farl me persuadiu a ir ontem, e eu olho em volta; acertadamente ele está um pouco atrás. Quando nossos olhos se encontram os cantos de sua boca caem com tristeza.

_Ele vai__precisar de você__, Katniss._

"Bem –" Eu hesito, "Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia."

"Por que não?" Ela pára de andar e olha para mim, obrigando-me a parar também.

_Você não pode__protegê-la__para sempre._

"Eu só ..." Minha voz cai um pouco. "As pessoas estão dizendo um monte de coisas ultimamente. E eu só –"

"Você está falando sério?" os olhos de Prim estão largos e incrédulos. "Você não está indo vê-lo por causa disso? É por isso que você tem estado tão infeliz?"

Eu enrubeço. "Prim, é –"

Ela balança a cabeça. "Isso é estúpido, Katniss. Você não deixou de andar com Gale quando as pessoas estavam falando de você dois –"

"As pessoas estavam falando de nós?" Eu começo a entrar em pânico. Por que eu nunca soube disso?

Prim revira os olhos. "As pessoas sempre falam, Katniss", diz ela e mesmo que ela só alcance o meu ombro, ela parece mais velha do que eu neste momento. "Vocês dois desaparecem na mata todos os dias, sozinhos, durante horas. E Gale, bem, ele já tem uma reputação, você sabe disso. Naturalmente as pessoas diziam alguma coisa."

"Oh". Eu franzo a testa, constrangida e irritada. "Mas – mas isso não te incomodava? Ouvir as pessoas dizerem coisas sobre mim?"

Ela encolhe os ombros. "Por que me incomodaria?" Seus braços me envolvem em torno da cintura e ela abraça-me apertado. "Você é minha irmã. Eu sei o que é verdade." Ela sorri para mim. "Eu disse a você, eu só quero que você seja feliz."

"Eu não sou muito boa em ser feliz", eu admito. Prim acente.

"Não, você não é", ela concorda. "Mas eu sou." Ela sorri, deixando cair os braços e segurando minha mão. "Eu vou te ensinar." Ela se vira e acena para alguém; Farl se aproxima, olhando esperançoso.

"Nós estamos indo ver Peeta", ela diz a ele simplesmente, e seus olhos se iluminam. "Quer ir com a gente?"

"Bem, eu realmente tenho que ir à padaria". Ele estende a mão e puxa uma de suas tranças, sua excitação óbvia. "Mas eu não posso deixar a namorada do meu irmão e sua irmã caminharem pela cidade sem escolta! Caminho com vocês metade do caminho?" os olhos de Farl se viram para mim, tão azuis e amigáveis quanto os de Peeta, e eu posso ver a gratidão neles.

Com isso ela puxa minha mão e nós vamos andando. Farl e Prim conversam alegremente enquanto ela me puxa pelo caminho até a aldeia dos Vitoriosos.

É o começo de uma adorável rotina.

. . .


	13. Chapter 13

**N/T: Pessoal, desculpem a demora. Eu estava viajando e só voltei segunda de noite. Segue o capítulo 13 da história para vocês. Espero que gostem!**

. . .

_"Eu me apaixono do jeito que você cai no sono: Devagar e então completamente" – John Green_

. . .

O último dia de aula terminou antes de nossa pequena pausa de verão, e Prim está positivamente vertiginosa a medida que nos encaminhamos para a Aldeia dos Vitoriosos. Ela salta e rodopia e zumbe, levantando pequenas nuvens no pó enquanto nós fazemos o nosso caminho pela estrada. Deixamos Farl na padaria, a mãe dele atirando-nos um olhar queimante através dos painéis do visor de vidro quando Prim o abraçou com força.

"Eu acho que eu vou dormir o dia todo amanhã", me diz Prim com naturalidade, curvando-se para pegar um dente de leão que tinha se soltado da semente. "Só porque eu posso." Ela fecha os olhos, pensativa, enquanto faz um desejo; sua boca forma um círculo perfeito a medida que ela exala. As centenas de sementes de caem na brisa e ficam lá, suspensas pesadamente por um momento antes de afastar-se lentamente.

"Isso parece bom." Puxo uma de suas tranças suavemente e o momento sonhador é quebrado. Ela sorri melancolicamente para o talo agora vazio antes de jogá-lo fora.

Para chegar à casa de Peeta, temos de passar por Haymitch Abernathy em primeiro lugar, e, infelizmente para mim ele está na varanda da frente hoje. Enquanto passamos, seu cinzento olhar afiado se volta em nossa direção e ele sorri, tomando um gole rápido de uma garrafa de vidro.

"Queridinha", ele cumprimenta, inclinando a cabeça com formalidade fingida. Seu olhar corta para Prim e seu sorriso se torna um pouco menos de zombaria. "Outra queridinha", ele acrescenta. Ela sorri para ele, aparentemente inconsciente do aglomerado de garrafas de bebidas alcoólicas aos seus pés.

"Como está, Sr. Abernathy?"

Eu tento não sorrir ao ver a expressão assustada no seu rosto, ele não parece estar acostumado a tal polidez. Haymitch coloca a garrafa no chão. "Oh, uh," sua voz é aspera, mas um pouco incerta, "bem."

Eu não posso evitar, eu bufo um pouco e ele volta sua atenção para mim, olhando fixamente.

"Acho que a doçura não corre na família, né, queridinha?"

Reviro os olhos para ele. "Acho que não. Vamos, Prim." Ela acena, seus dedos se enroscaram em uma despedida educada. Eu ouço o farfalhar de líquido a medida que nós nos afastamos.

Antes mesmo de fazermos todo o caminho até os degraus da varanda da frente, a porta de Peeta é aberta. Uma figura sai, tão douradamente loiro, mas um pouco mais alto e mais estreito do que quem eu estou esperando. Os olhos de Bannock Mellark se arregalam ao nos ver; todos nós congelamos, sem saber como proceder.

"Olá", diz ele, os olhos dardejando entre nós duas. Sua voz é mais rouca do que Peeta e Farl, mas seus olhos tem o tom de azul que aparentemente é a marca registrada Mellark. Ele sorri um pouco tenso. Antes que Prim ou eu possamos formular uma resposta a porta se abre novamente e Peeta põe a cabeça para fora antes de sair totalmente.

Já faz mais de uma semana desde Prim e eu iniciamos nosso caminho juntas para a Aldeia dos Vitoriosos e estamos aqui quase todos os dias, mas ainda não estou acostumada com a maneira como os músculos do meu estômago se apertam com maneira que ele sorri, seus olhos se iluminando assim que eles se conectam com os meus.

"Katniss!"diz ele, e seu sorriso se estende ainda mais. " E Prim!" Peeta passa cuidadosamente em volta de seu irmão para ficar ao meu lado. Seus braços pincelam levemente contra os meus; meu estômago desce novamente.

"Katniss, Prim, este é meu irmão, Bannock", diz ele. Ele levanta a mão para fazer um gesto entre nós e então, em vez de abaixá-la novamente, ele a coloca no meio das minhas costas. "Bannock, esta é Katniss e Prim, sua irmã mais nova." Seus dedos traçam círculos de luz sobre o tecido da minha fina camisa, e de repente eu estou ciente de como estou suada do calor de Julho. Ele não parece se importar.

"Peet me falou muito sobre você, Katniss," diz Bannock finalmente, sorrindo um pouco sem jeito. Sua mão se estende para apertar a minha e eu aperto é surpreendentemente firme para alguém que parece tão desconfortável.

"É bom conhecer você", digo-lhe, obviamente tão desconfortável quanto ele. Nós tecnicamente nos conhecemos antes, dezenas de manhã na padaria quando eu trocava esquilos por pão com seu pai, mas esta é a primeira vez que reconhecemos o outro e nós dois estamos bem conscientes disso.

Lembro-me de Peeta me dizendo que Bannock acabou de completar 21 - idade suficiente para ter estado completamente fora da minha periferia na escola, simplesmente da cidade o suficiente para nunca ter nada a ver comigo. Eu me pergunto se ele é uma das pessoas que pensam que eu não sou nada além de lixo de Costura, cabelos muito escuros, pele muito bronzeada e pobre para ter algo a ver com seu irmão vitorioso.

Os quatro de nós ficam em silêncio por um momento; Peeta chega um pouco mais perto de mim, a palma de sua mão pressionando contra a curva da minha espinha. Sou constantemente surpreendida por estes pequenos toques, não importa quantas vezes ele faça isso. Com o canto do meu olho eu o vejo sorrindo nervosamente.

Prim limpa a garganta, aproximando-se Bannock. "Você está indo embora? Nós vamos mostrar para Peeta como jogar Rummy hoje, poderíamos ensinar você também." Ela é ridiculamente pequena e magra comparada a ele, mas ela não parece notar.

A testa de Bannock se enruga um pouco em confusão, mas de qualquer maneira ele sorri, e desta vez o sorriso atinge seus olhos azuis. "Desculpe, eu tenho que voltar para a cidade. Eu devo me encontrar com Meena em breve."

"Meena é a noiva dele", explica Peeta e o sorriso Bannock torna-se instantaneamente mais genuíno com a menção da mesma. Assinto um pouco; ela é a filha mais nova do joalheiro, uma linda garota da cidade um ano mais velha do que Gale. Sra. Mellark deve estar muito satisfeita com a combinação.

Prim encolhe os ombros. "Talvez da próxima vez?"

Bannock faz um som vago, avançando pelos degraus. "Bem, foi um prazer conhecer vocês duas." Ele praticamente corre pela estrada, lançando olhares ansiosos para Haymitch enquanto passa.

A mão de Peeta ainda repousa nas minhas costas, ele a move para cima, escovando os dedos contra meus ombros antes de abaixá-la de volta para o seu lado. Eu tento não tremer, mas é impossível.

"Ele é tímido", Peeta oferece enquanto nós observamos a forma de se retirar de Bannock. Sua mão se move de volta para segurar meu cotovelo, a outra mão subindo para puxar as tranças de Prim.

"Claro" eu digo, meu tom seco. Eu olho para ele com ceticismo e ele sorri; não posso deixar de me maravilhar com o quão mais feliz ele parece.

Passamos o resto da tarde jogando cartas. Peeta perde miseravelmente todos as vezes e Prim é uma exibidora horrível; eu acho que a minha querida irmã pode estar trapasseando, mas ela protesta veementemente quando eu sugiro isso. A tarde é desapressada e dourada e fácil, os dois conversando o suficiente para compensar o meu silêncio natural.

Eu não acho que eu poderia falar se eu quisesse de qualquer maneira; estou muito perturbada pela forma como os meus joelhos continuam batendo nos de Peeta por baixo da mesa, a maneira como ele sorri inocentemente cada vez.

. . .

Eu faço o meu caminho dentro da floresta manhã de quarta-feira, rastejando rapidamente sob a cerca que margeia nosso distrito e indo direto para o tronco onde minhas flechas estão ocultas. O ar é abafado e, ainda, quebrado apenas pelos trinados agudos de pássaros nos ramos acima.

Eu sigo um caminho familiar, sem sequer pensar e levo-me para a rocha onde Gale e eu sempre nos encontramos. Com minhas tardes tomada por Peeta e Prim, eu tenho de ir para a floresta mais cedo, de alguma forma nunca encontrando com Gale. Nós não temos nos falado desde a nossa discussão acalorada fora da casa do prefeito, ele vem diligentemente me evitando e eu não tenho exatamente me esforçado para encontrá-lo também.

Esta manhã, porém, ele espera por mim. Suas longas pernas são esticadas para frente e ele olha no vale abaixo, sem desviar o olhar nem mesmo a medida que eu me aproximo, embora eu tenha certeza que ele sabe que eu estou aqui. A rocha é grande o suficiente apenas para dois e eu me arrasto para o lado dele. Ele me passa seu cantil de água pequeno e eu tomo um pequeno gole. Nós sentamos lá por um longo tempo improdutivo, olhando para as colinas verdejantes e mergulhos em frente de nós. Estou ansiosa para começar a caça, eu não gosto desses longos momentos pensativos, mas eu sei que algo será quebrado se eu sair antes que ele fale.

Finalmente Gale cutuca meu cotovelo. "Eu não acho que você é lixo" diz ele, e embora sua voz seja grossa e rouca eu posso ouvir a seriedade.

Eu o acotovelo de volta. "Eu sei."

Ele finalmente olha para mim, um longo olhar para o lado que eu não encontro. "Você é minha melhor amiga." Não há hesitação, sem dúvida, em suas palavras. Eu finalmente viro-me para ele, encontrando seus olhos cinzentos e sorrindo da maneira que eu só faço na floresta.

"É melhor eu ser."

Nós não dizemos mais nada durante toda a manhã, mas nos movemos fluidamente, mais uma vez completamente em sincronia.

. . .

Os dias impulsionam como nuvens no céu, lentos e preguiçosos e depois passaram tudo de uma vez.

. . .

Antes que eu saiba, é o meio de agosto. Eu estou acordada até tarde da noite, classificando as diferentes ervas que Gale e eu conseguimos reunir. Algumas delas minha mãe vai usar para preparar medicamentos, algumas serão salvas e secas para especiarias divididas entre a minha família e os Hawthornes, mas a maior parte vai ser negociada no Prego.

Prim e minha mãe já adormeceram por mais de uma hora quando alguém bate suavemente na porta. Minhas mãos congelam, pairando incertas sobre as plantas. Não é inédito para as pessoas virem tarde da noite em busca de minha mãe. Crianças chorando, homens crescidos sangrando, esposas com hematomas no rosto. Sempre me deixa desconfortável ver suas dores, suas fraquezas, mas minha mãe nunca poderia mandá-los embora e ela ficaria furiosa se eu fizesse esta noite. Vou até a porta e a abro; não é alguém a procura da minha mãe.

Peeta está lá, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos. Ele parece de alguma forma frenético e tímido ao mesmo tempo. Prim e eu não fomos na sua casa depois da escola hoje por causa de um projeto que ela tinha para fazer, e por um momento eu me pergunto se é por isso que ele está aqui, porque ele não me viu mesmo que apenas por um dia. O pensamento me deixa estranhamente quente, não importa o quão estúpido seja.

Estou tão surpresa ao vê-lo que não consigo nem formular uma saudação apropriada. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Já passou muito do toque de recolher do nosso distrito, e não há eletricidade em Costura para iluminar seu caminho, eu estou surpresa que ele sequer pôde nos encontrar no escuro. Ele só esteve aqui uma vez, algumas semanas atrás, quando Prim insistiu para ele conhecer Lady e Buttercup.

Ele ri um pouco com a minha explosão, mas eu posso ver o pânico em seus olhos. Ele permanece em silêncio, olhando para mim com olhos azuis sombreados. Eu posso esteve na cama hoje à noite – seu cabelo está desgrenhado, saindo em direções diferentes, um par de calças para dormir de algodão azul escuro pendurados baixo de seus quadris. "Peeta?" Eu chego e agarro seu braço com força, puxando-o para a casa e para a cozinha, onde tenho algumas velas queimando.

É estranho ver Peeta tão silencioso. Palavras geralmente vem tão facilmente para ele, tão natural como a expiração, mas esta noite ele apenas me olha, seus olhos azuis escuros na penumbra, pupilas gordas e intensas. Minha mão ainda está em seu braço e eu posso senti-lo tremendo um pouco.

"Eu tinha que te ver", admite ele, finalmente. "Eu – eu tive um sonho, um pesadelo. Era – Os Jogos, e você, você estava – " Peeta balança a cabeça, fechando os olhos com força. "Eu não vi isso antes, geralmente é só as coisas que aconteceram, mas quando eu acordei eu só, eu não conseguia me lembrar se era real ou não, e... Eu sei que é loucura. Eu só tinha que te ver, tinha que ter certeza de que você está bem. "

Ele faz isso às vezes, diz algo tão alarmante íntimo que meus dedos esfriam e eu fico com medo. Mas a maneira como ele engole duramente e treme sob o meu toque me diz que este não é um momento que eu possa fugir. Eu chego mais perto, passando os braços ao redor da sua cintura e colocando minha cabeça sob o seu queixo. Por um momento ele fica parado, entorpecido, então ele me segura com força, enterrando seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Eu posso sentir cada respiração pesada quente e úmida na minha pele.

Eu não sou uma confortadora. Não é algo que vem naturalmente, nem mesmo com Prim, mas eu me forço a isso. Lembro-me das sombras escuras sob seus olhos, o sorriso quebrado quando ele voltou, e eu não posso suportar a idéia dele voltar a isso. Esfrego círculos suaves nas suascostas, cantarolando baixinho; é a mesma coisa que eu faço quando Prim acorda chorando pelo nosso pai.

Peeta pisca, seus cílios fazendo cócegas no meu pescoço, e eu não posso evitar de tremer. Relutantemente, ele se afasta de mim. Eu imediatamente sinto mais frio, sentindo a perda. Ele ri de novo, o som mais suave e mais quente do que era há cinco minutos. Eu posso ver o alívio escrito no declive suave de seus ombros.

"Bem, agora que eu agi como um completo idiota e sei que você está viva, eu provavelmente deveria voltar para casa", ele sussurra com um sorriso torto. Minhas mãos alcançam e agarram-no antes que ele possa ir longe. Eu balanço minha cabeça.

"Se você for pego você estará em apuros", eu indico.

Peeta inclina a cabeça, parecendo um pouco confuso, ele se inclina para trás e beija minha bochecha, em seguida, a ponta do meu nariz. "Não é como se eu pudesse ficar aqui." Suas palavras são provocativas, mas certas.

Eu lambo os lábios, não perdendo a maneira como seus olhos dardam para minha boca com o movimento. Eu me ordeno a não corar. "Você podia." Eu não acho que ele mesmo está ciente da maneira que se aproxima mais quando as palavras deixam minha boca.

"Eu não tenho certeza que é uma grande idéia, Katniss. Farl me disse que as pessoas têm falado, eu não acho –"

Eu balanço minha cabeça. "Eles não têm tanto ultimamente E minha _mãe_ está aqui, não é como se nós... bem. E se os Pacificadores pegarem você? Fique. Não é – grande coisa nem nada".

Nenhum de nós parece acreditar muito, mas ele finalmente acena depois de olhar para mim um momento mais. "Onde eu deveria ...?"

Eu pego uma vela da mesa da cozinha, soprando a outra, e então eu o levo para o fino sofá em nossa sala de estar. Não é nada luxuoso, mas é tudo que posso oferecer. Nós nos sentamos ao lado do outro, os braços se tocando. Eu me inclino um pouco contra ele, descansando minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Como foi seu dia?"

Peeta sorri com a pergunta, inclinando a cabeça para descansar na minha. "Muito bom, até que eu adormeci", ele me diz. Ele pega a minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos juntos. Eu caio no sono ao som dele sussurrando sobre uma receita de pão de cranberry e a coisa engraçada que seu pai disse esta manhã.

. . .

De manhã minha mãe nos acorda sem palavras. Ela franze a testa um pouco, mas não diz nada em frente do Peeta. Ele cora, sonolento, olhando para mim e sorrindo.

Nossas mãos ainda estão apertadas com força.

Naquela tarde, quando Prim e eu voltamos da casa de Peeta carregadas com um pedaço fresco do pão de cranberry que ele me falou a respeito na noite passada, minha mãe envia Prim para a campina com sua cabra. Assim que a minha irmã sai de casa, ela se vira para mim, rosto severo e infeliz.

"Eu não gosto disso, Katniss."

Eu me arrepio. "Não gosta de que?"

Seus olhos dardam para o sofá que ela me encontrou nesta manhã, minhas pernas imprensadas entre as de Peeta. "Este relacionamento. Namoro. Você é muito jovem para estar tão sério."

Eu sinto uma raiva fria fluir sobre o meu corpo inteiro e quando eu falo minha voz é de aço. "Eu sou muito jovem para um monte de coisas", digo a ela. Ela dá um pequeno passo para trás como se eu a tivesse empurrado. "Acho que eu só tive que crescer rápido demais."

Ficamos ali olhando uma para a outra pelo que parece uma eternidade; seus olhos estão molhados. "Acho que sim", ela concorda. Ela se vira de costas para mim e senta-se na mesa da cozinha, cuidadosamente recorrendo as ervas que eu reuni ontem. É esse silêncio até que Prim chega em casa meia hora mais tarde.

Não me ocorre até que eu estou olhando para fora da janela na minha primeira aula na manhã seguinte que eu nunca neguei que Peeta e eu estávamos namorando.

. . .

Às vezes, Madge ou Farl vem comigo e Prim ver Peeta ou nós batemos na porta para encontrar Bannock e somos forçados a conversas embaraçosas. Mas de vez em quando, Prim terá lição de casa e Farl terá um turno na padaria e Bannock sairá voando para estar com sua noiva e de alguma forma Peeta e eu nos encontramos sozinhos. Por mais que eu adore passar o tempo com Prim, os risos doces que ela compartilha com Peeta e a jovialidade ela sempre traz; por mais que eu tenha vindo relutantemente a gostar de Farl e sua zombaria constante, estes dias são os meus favoritos.

Nós nunca fazemos nada de especial nesses dias – às vezes ele cozinha ou pinta enquanto eu assisto, ou nós fazemos caminhadas. Um dia nós deitamos na grama macia do seu quintal, fora da visão de Haymitch, e olhamos para as nuvens. O vento era forte e as nuvens se moveram rapidamente, mudando e se transformando.

"Eu tive um sonho como este uma vez," eu disse a ele enquanto olhava diretamente para o céu, com vergonha de olhar para ele enquanto eu confessava. "Enquanto você estava fora."

Ele rolou até que ficar de lado, inclinando-se até que seu rosto pairou na minha frente, e então ele me beijou, lento e perfeito e demorado. Depois eu segurei sua mão, apontando para uma nuvem que parecia a peruca de Effie.

Estes são os únicos dias que ele me beija, quando somos só nós. Eu nunca pensei muito sobre beijo antes, mas eu sei que ele é bom no que faz e eu sei que eu gosto muito – a maneira como ele abre meus lábios, puxando meu lábio inferior suavemente; do jeito que ele enquadra meu rosto com as mãos ou emaranha seus dedos em minha trança; a maneira como ele se afasta quando precisa respirar novamente e descansa sua testa contra a minha e nossos corações batem fora de sincronia.

Hoje é um daqueles dias, e eu sei o que eu quero fazer. Setembro está acabando rapidamente, transformando os dias curtos, mas dourados, e as folhas mudaram de cor na floresta.

Entro em sua casa assim que ele abre a porta, agarrando seu casaco um gancho próximo. "Pegue o seu caderno de desenho, nós estamos indo para uma caminhada."

Peeta revira os olhos para mim. "É bom ver você também, Katniss. Eu tive um dia lindo, obrigado por perguntar." Ele vira e corre pelo corredor, seus passos ecoando alto. Quando ele retorna, ele está segurando uma bolsa fina que eu sei que contem seu caderno de desenho e lápis.

Nós caminhamos rapidamente, nossos braços escovando a medida fazemos o nosso caminho através da cidade. Peeta se certifica de sorrir para todos, charmoso como sempre, desviando cada olhar estranho que recebemos com um flash de dentes brancos. Ele anda um pouco atrás de mim, sem saber para onde estamos indo, e quando chegamos a campina ele sorri em apreciação.

"Isso é legal" diz ele, e eu posso ver seus olhos procurando um lugar para sentar e desenhar por um tempo.

Eu balanço minha cabeça e agarro a sua mão, puxando-o mais para a grama grossa que está ficando marrom com a estação. "Ainda não."

O caminho me é familiar, mas completamente novo para ele, por isso não estou surpresa quando Peeta para tão logo chegamos a cerca. Eu me inclino mais perto, para ouvir o zumbido revelador de energia elétrica, que é visivelmente ausente. Seus olhos vão para cima, olhando para as folhas laranjas, vermelhas e amarelas, tão parecidas com a sua parte favorita do dia, com uma expressão ilegível.

"Katniss? O que estamos fazendo aqui?" Sua voz é um pouco mais baixa que o habitual, escondendo algo que não consigo identificar.

"Cozinhando", eu digo inexpressiva, levantando minha seção de costume da cerca e deslizando por baixo de forma fluida. O olhar que ele me dá é de pura descrença e eu sorrio.

"O que, com medo de ficar um pouco sujo? Aqui, eu vou até segurar a cerca para você", eu brinco, levantando a cerca de novo.

Peeta fecha os olhos e respira ruidosamente pelo nariz. Ele balança a cabeça. "Não" diz ele, piscando os olhos azuis novamente abertos e olhando para mim.

Eu dou-lhe o que eu acho que é um sorriso tranquilizador. "Não se preocupe, não seremos pegos. Eu só quero mostrar a você –"

Ele balança a cabeça novamente, mais forte desta vez. "Não", ele repete, mais alto desta vez, quase com raiva. "Eu não vou lá. Não vou."

"Peeta" eu largo a parte de cima do muro que estou segurando, tomada completamente de surpresa por sua reação.

Ele fecha os olhos de novo, as mãos se fechando em punhos; eu acho que ele pode estar tremendo, mas é difícil de dizer com a distância entre nós. Eu deveria voltar, voltar para ele, segurar sua mão e tocar seu rosto, mas em vez disso eu congelo.

"Eu acho que eu só – Eu vou voltar para casa", diz ele. Ele se vira e começa a se afastar, desajeitadamente mastigando a grama morta em sua pressa. Eu descongelo, passando de volta sob a cerca em tempo recorde.

Eu corro para alcançá-lo, meu braço se estendendo para agarrar seu ombro. "Eu posso – "

Peeta se desvencilha, sem nem mesmo se virar para me encarar; quando ele fala sua voz está grossa. "Vejo você amanhã, Katniss." E então ele vai embora.

Eu fico parada lá a medida que ele se move cada vez mais longe de mim, minha mão ainda está estendida para ele, esfriando no vento de outono.

. . .


	14. Chapter 14

**N/T:** **Galera, finalmente saiu o 14º capitulo da história. Para quem não sabe, a autora conseguiu um estágio (na California se não me engano) e por conta disso o tempo para escrever ficou bastante escasso. Eu não me importo de esperar pelos capitulos e vou continuar postando as traduções, mas entendo perfeitamente se vocês não tiverem a mesma paciencia. Espero que gostem!**

...

_Peeta se desvencilha, sem nem mesmo se virar para me encarar; quando ele fala sua voz está grossa. "Vejo você amanhã, Katniss." E então ele vai embora._

_Eu fico parada lá a medida que ele se move cada vez mais longe de mim, minha mão ainda está estendida para ele, esfriando no vento de outono._

. . .

Eu volto para a floresta pelo o resto da tarde, passando as moções de caça e coleta. Eu estou muito confusa para pensar, muito preocupada para entender. Uma dor atroz senta na boca do meu estômago, e eu não gosto de como estou afetada. Eu não gosto de decepcionar as pessoas que gosto. Não gosto que Peeta tenha se tornado uma dessas pessoas.

Estou muito distraída com a atual situação e depois de dois tiros perdidos em uma família de esquilos, eu desisto. Gale está ocupado nas minas, trabalhando de sol a sol, então eu sigo a sua armadilha e recolho a caça. A floresta fica triste com o anoitecer e eu não tenho outra escolha senão voltar para casa.

Eu faço o meu caminho de volta para a cerca, deslizando para baixo. Luz do dia está sumindo rapidamente, o laranja do pôr do sol virando um cinza escuro, e eu chego à estrada, enquanto os mineiros ainda estão se encaminhando para suas casas. Suas faces estão pretas com fuligem e tão cansadas que fazem doer os meus ossos; Eu me pergunto se era assim que meu pai parecia quando ele chegava em casa para nós. Eu me pergunto se é assim que Gale se parece agora.

Todos nós seguimos irremediavelmente o nosso caminho adiante, perdendo a luz do sol.

Eu passo o resto da noite limpando as visceras das minhas caças, desejando Peeta viesse bater na porta.

Ele não vem.

...

Naquela noite, eu sonho com a floresta novamente, fazendo o mesmo caminho que tomei hoje, em busca de Peeta entre as folhas vermelhas de sangue. Eu chego a cerca e lá está ele, do outro lado, olhando-me impotente.

Sinto-me fazer uma carranca para ele. "_Eu__pensei que você não__queria ir__na mata,__Peeta_."

Ele balança a cabeça, triste. "_Eu__não queria_." Eu ouço galhos estalarem na floresta escura atrás dele, ele congela. Aterrorizado.

"Eles estão vindo", ele sussurra. Suas roupas estão rasgadas e sujas, as mesmas roupas práticas que ele usava durante os jogos.

"Quem está vindo?" E antes que eu possa atravessar, a cerca é ligada e ele está além do meu alcance.

O bestantes uivam à distância.

Eu acordo com seus gritos em meus ouvidos.

...

Quando sua porta balança aberta, é imediatamente óbvio que ele não tem dormido nada. Seus olhos azuis estão escuros e cansados ; eles se arregalam de surpresa a medida que me reconhecem, o sol apenas subindo atrás de mim.

Antes que ele possa dizer qualquer coisa, Eu digo: "Não temos que ir para a floresta."

"Katni–"

"Meu pai costumava me levar para a floresta com ele e foi a minha coisa favorita no mundo e as folhas estão de cor laranja e eu pensei- Nós não temos que ir para a floresta, eu não pensei–".

Ele se aproxima e envolve seus braços em volta de mim, me esmagando contra ele com uma ferocidade que eu não esperava. E eu não deveria estar surpresa porque eu já sei que eu gosto de beijar Peeta, mas a forma como seus lábios traçam a pele do meu pescoço, e suas mãos escavam em minhas costas, deslizando lentamente para a curva da minha–.

Eu faço um barulho que me envergonha; sinto seus lábios se curvarem num sorriso contra a minha clavícula. "O que foi isso?" ele sussurra, lábios roçando minha pele, até a minha mandíbula. Sua respiração ao falar faz cocegas.

Eu mal sou capaz de produzir uma carranca. "Cale-se", murmuro. O alívio por ele, tão perto e quente e me fazendo sentir tão incrivelmente _bem, _é quase demais para mim lidar quando me lembro da maneira como ele gritou no meu pesadelo.

Ele se afasta momentaneamente, com as mãos ainda descansando perigosamente baixo nas minhas costas. Seus olhos estão penetrantes e grandes e tão incrivelmente azuis no sol nascente. O olhar que ele me dá é tanto emocionante quanto apavorante, parcialmente porque estou quase certa de que está espelhado no meu rosto - como eu fosse muito e ao mesmo tempo não o suficiente e que iria me devorar inteira neste momento, se ele pudesse.

"Me desculpe por ter fugido ontem", ele diz com a voz baixa e séria. "Mas você só... não entende. A floresta não tem nada de bom para mim, Katniss." Ele tem que fechar os olhos por um momento, perdido em pesadelos, eu sinto uma pontada de culpa em meu estômago e me aproximo, emoldurando seu rosto com as mãos pequenas e beijando-o firmemente. Ele geme, e o som reverbera através de todo o meu ser. Eu não sei quando me tornei essa garota, essa garota que beija e toca e sente, mas não há dúvida de que isso não vai parar tão cedo.

Eu me afasto dele e descanso minha testa contra a sua. Nossa respiração é embaraçosamente errática. "Você deveria ter dito alguma coisa", eu digo-lhe com censura. "Você não me conhece? Peeta, eu sou uma idiota em coisas como essa. Eu não tinha idéia."

Ele franze a testa. "Eu só - Eu só gostaria de poder ser aquele cara, como Hawthorne. Que pode apenas ir com você". Ele hesita e depois acrescenta: "E eu acho que, apesar de tudo isso" Ele aponta entre os nossos corpos, praticamente grudados, "eu acho que eu ainda não te conheço tão bem." Eu fico um pouco tensa com a menção de Gale; é um assunto que ainda temos de abordar. Eu escolho minhas próximas palavras com cuidado.

"Se eu quisesse alguém como Gale", eu digo lentamente, "eu estaria beijando Gale agora. E você ainda... Nós temos tempo. Para conversar. Entendeu?" Eu não sei como tornar mais simples que isso, e eu posso senti-lo derreter-se contra mim. Ele exala pesadamente.

"Entendi", ele sussurra. E a maneira como ele me segura apertado depois de dizer isso não me passa despercebido.

...

Peeta faz pequenos movimentos perfeitos com os pulsos, o rosto perto do balcão. Sua expressão é calma e intensa, mas ele a quebra a cada momento para olhar para mim e sorri, como se pudesse perceber o quão desconfortável eu estou, aqui sentada em um banquinho no fundo da padaria dos Mellark, sem quaisquer esquilos para comercializar.

Eu não pertenço aqui, em nenhuma circunstancia, mas também nem Peeta pertence mais - um fato de sua mãe deixa claro a cada passagem hostil através da padaria, respirando com dificuldade pelo nariz, varrendo freneticamente, como se para garantir que nenhum dos sacos cheios de assados fizeram seu caminho para meus bolsos. É completamente inadequado para um Vitorioso estar trabalhando com bolinhos simples; é _impensável_ para sua pobre namorada vagabunda estar lá com ele.

Mas aqui estamos nós, a um dia apenas do Festival da Colheita, cercados por mais cupcakes do que eu poderia ter imaginado. Pela primeira vez em mais de vinte anos o Festival da Colheita é algo a ser comemorado, mais do que apenas se amontoando e dançando músicas simples ao redor de uma grande fogueira. Este ano temos um vencedor e pacotes de alimentos. A Capital está sendo extremamente generosa e encomendou a padaria para fornecer comida para o festival como parte da entrega da parcela deste mês.

Observá-lo trabalhar é - eu não tenho certeza. A maneira como ele é capaz de se concentrar tão plenamente em uma coisa captura meu fôlego, leva os meus pensamentos para lugares que eles nunca estiveram, deixa-me nervosa e animada e culpada. Eu não sei o que estou fazendo. Aqui. Com este menino.

Como se pudesse ler os meus pensamentos, Peeta olha para mim e sorri torto, os cantos de seus olhos se estreitando. "Tudo bem?"

Sim. Não. "Peeta–" Ele franze a testa, largando o saco de confeitar, trazendo seu banco mais perto de mim.

"O que é isso?" sua mãe volta tempestuosamente, como se ela estivesse esperando por esse momento. "Se essa menina está te distraindo", diz ela, cortando os olhos rapidamente para mim, "então ela precisa ir. Este é um evento importante, Peeta, foi uma honra ser convidado, e eu não vou te deixar esperdiçar–"

Peeta franze as sombrancelhas, a olhar não caracteristico nele. "Mãe"

Ela se vira para mim, o mesmo olhar determinado em seu rosto que Peeta usa quando ele faz pão. "Olhe menina", ela diz, seu tom cortante. "Você não acha que isso já foi longe o suficiente? Isto. O que quer que seja. Meu filho é um vencedor. Um vencedor. E o que você é? Você não é nada. Você é um transgressora da lei, uma criminosa suja, comum que não sabe de onde sua próxima refeição virá. Quantas vezes você falou com meu filho antes dele ganhar, hm? Quantas vezes?" Minha boca se abre, mas o som não sai. Peeta parece ferido.

Sra. Mellark sorri triunfante. "Exatamente. Peeta era muito tolo para esconder sua paixão por você quando você era mais jovem, mas você não escolheu para retribuir até que ele fosse rico? Garantindo uma casa e uma renda? A cidade inteira sabe o que você está fazendo, Katniss Everdeen. Assim como seu pai, você está mexendo onde não pertence."

Eu sinto meu rosto corar fortemente - ninguém teve tanta ousadia de acusar-me dessas coisas na minha cara. "Sra. Mellark".

Peeta se levanta, me bloquando de sua mãe. "Você não tem o direito", diz ele com os dentes cerrados.

Ela zomba, acentuando as linhas duras do seu rosto. "Eu sou sua mãe, eu tenho todo o direito."

Minhas mãos tremem, eu começo a avançar em direção a porta. A porta da frente é aberta e o Sr. Mellark entra alegremente. Seu sorriso cai quando vê a tensão óbvia. Ele engole visivelmente, olhos dardejando para sua esposa. "Agatha?"

Sra. Mellark põe as mãos nos quadris, deixando escapar um bufo irritado. "Nem venha com essa, Proja, você_ sabe_ que este absurdo –"

"Estamos saindo", diz Peeta bruscamente, virando-se e agarrando meu pulso sem sequer olhar para mim, me puxando para a porta. Sra. Mellark solta um grito.

"Peeta!" Sr. Mellark chama em voz alta, claramente irritado. Peeta pára, mas não vira para trás, seu aperto ainda duro no meu pulso. "Nós_ precisamos_ de você."

"Peeta", murmuro, lançando os olhos para o chão, "eu posso apenas–"

"Katniss é bemvinda para ficar", diz o pai. Me viro rapidamente, vejo-o franzir a testa para a esposa.

"Proja", diz ela insistentemente, "essa menina–"

"Katniss é namorada do Peeta," Mr. Mellark diz bruscamente. "Ela nunca foi nada além de adorável e ela é bemvinda aqui sempre que ela quiser."

Eu congelo de novo, tão dura que eu poderia quebrar. Sra. Mellark me olha mais uma vez, voltando seu olhar zangado para seu marido e filho. Quando nenhum dos dois se rende, ela franze a testa profundamente.

"Os cupcakes precisam estar prontos às seis em ponto", diz ela bruscamente, virando-se e indo embora. Quando a porta se fecha, o Sr. Mellark fecha os olhos e respira profundamente. "Não–" Ele balança a cabeça. "Não se preocupe com isso. Você é sempre bemvinda aqui, Katniss. Você é praticamente da família." E então, ele segue sua esposa para fora da sala.

Peeta ainda está enfrentando a porta, respirando com dificuldade. Puxo meu pulso fora de seu alcance, e ele olha para baixo, como se ele estivesse percebendo que me agarrou pela primeira vez. Ele fecha os olhos, respira fundo. "Katniss," ele diz baixinho.

"Eu não quero me casar," eu deixo escapar, interrompendo. Peeta olha para mim, chocado, mas eu continuo. "Eu não gosto de namorar. Isso me assusta. Eu nunca... Eu nunca quis isso, eu nunca quis ser essa pessoa. Deus, Peeta, eu nunca pensei sobre beijo até o Palácio de Justiça. Você é a primeira pessoa que eu – você sabe o que perder meu pai fez com a minha mãe? você sabe?"

"Katniss"

"Quando as pessoas me chamam de sua namorada, isso me assusta", eu confesso. "Eu nunca... é uma palavra estúpida, é estúpido, eu nunca planejei–"

"Nós temos 16 anos, Katniss," Peeta diz calmamente, pegando a minha mão de novo, ele entrelaça nossos dedos suavemente. "Nós não temos que pensar em se casar. E eu sei ... Eu sei que as coisas têm sido difíceis para você, e eu sei como você está com medo, e eu só posso imaginar –" Ele balança a cabeça, apertando minha mão com força. "Você pode ser o que você quer ser, Katniss. Você pode se chamar do que quiser. Eu só quero estar com você, todos os dias pelo resto da minha vida. Eu não me importo com o que isso significa ou como é chamado ou o que os outros pensam."

Eu engulo em seco, olhando para os nossos dedos entrelaçados, e meu peito se sente comprimido com algo muito difícil de nomear. Eu olho para ele, seu rosto é calmo e resignado, como se ele soubesse que eu iria me afastar com essas palavras. "Tudo bem", eu digo baixinho, apertando sua mão de volta.

Sua expressão muda para algo indefinível. "Você vai permitir?"

Eu chego mais perto, até que os nossos dedos dos pés se tocam. "Eu vou permitir."

Passamos o resto da tarde em silêncio, Peeta fazendo coberturas intrigantes, roubando olhares para mim tão frequentemente que eu não sei nomear, mas que me fazem enrubescer de qualquer forma.

Sra. Mellark não volta mais.

...

Um grupo de homens que meu pai provavelmente conhecia sentam na fogueira, escolhendo instrumentos esfarrapados e antigos e cantarolando baixinho. Por uma vez, ninguém se preocupa com Costura ou Comerciante, muito contentes com os cupcakes e parcela da Capital, a cidade toda iluminada por fogueiras; tudo parece mais suave, mais feliz do que realmente é.

Pela primeira vez eu não me importo com a multidão; Prim, Madge, Farl, e Peeta me cercam, falando baixinho. As pessoas se esquecem de nos dar olhares estranhos, muito presos no bom humor para se importar. Madge e Farl sentam-se lado a lado, discutindo algo que eu não me importo e Prim fica olhando sobre a praça porque ela vê Rory; Peeta e eu sentamos à direita de Madge e Farl, em um banco, perto o suficiente para os nossos ombros se roçarem. Ele tem cheiro de açúcar e fumaça, e continua apontando o jeito que Farl está flertando com Madge - seu fluxo constante de piadas, a forma como ele escova a mão contra a dela, a forma como ele fica ouvindo atentamente a tudo o que ela diz.

Eu me pergunto se Madge é tão alheia quanto eu; Eu vejo seus olhos voarem sobre a praça, observando todos. Eu sempre pensei que era algo Madge e eu tínhamos em comum - o nosso desinteresse em meninos. Nós nunca conversamos sobre coisas assim, sobre os meninos ou namoro ou qualquer coisa que a maioria das meninas falam. Mesmo com Peeta nos Jogos, nossas discussões foram enigmáticas e em grande parte sem romantismo.

Os homens na fogueira contam até três e começam a tocar uma música familiar; meu pai cantava quando eu era jovem. "Há um tempo para o amor e risos, os dias passarão como tempestades de verão." Eu sorrio docemente, cantando junto. "O vento do inverno vai seguir depois, mas é amor e amor é quente."

Ao meu lado, Peeta fica parado, sua mão encontra a minha e a aperta. Eu paro e olho para ele, sua expressão é estranha e confusa. "Peeta?"

Ele balança a cabeça. "Continue".

"Há um momento em que as folhas estão caindo

"Os bosques são cinza, os caminhos são velhos

"A neve virá quando os gansos estão chamando

"Você precisa de um fogo contra o frio."

Lembro-me do jeito que minha mãe olhava para o meu pai quando ele cantava, como se ele fosse primavera. E eu me pergunto onde ela está hoje, se ela pode ouvir essa música em todo o caminho de Costura e ainda sente a falta dele.

"Então faça sua itinerância na primavera

"E você vai encontrar o seu amor sob o sol de verão

"O gelo vai vir e trazer a colheita

"E você pode dormir quando o dia está feito."

A música pára abruptamente, mas o olhar no rosto de Peeta não se desvanece - como eu fosse a primavera. Eu penso novamente na história que ele me contou meses atrás no edifício da Justiça, sobre a primeira vez que ele me ouviu cantar. _Foi quando eu__soube_, ele disse.

A sombra treme sobre nós, e eu olho para cima. Gale está lá, ferro e sombra e careta. "Você tem uma voz agradável, Catnip", diz ele; no escuro eu não posso ver seus olhos. Eu estou ciente de quão perto eu estou de Peeta, e seu aperto na minha mão.

"Obrigada", eu digo desconfortavelmente. Eu nem sabia que ele estava por perto para ouvir.

"Ei, Gale," Peeta diz, mudando ainda mais perto de mim. Gale olha para ele, acena com a cabeça ligeiramente.

"Mellark". Eu penso nas coisas que eu nunca disse a Peeta, as coisas que aconteceram depois que ele foi para os Jogos. Eu torno-se consciente de Madge e Farl ao nosso lado mais uma vez quando Gale olha para eles, sua expressão ainda ilegível. "Undersee", diz ele, e seu tom é frio.

Madge olha para ele de maneira uniforme. "Hawthorne". Farl se inquieta ao lado dela sem jeito, e Gale franze a sobrancelha para ele antes de olhar para mim.

"Até mais", resmunga. E então ele vai embora.

"Isso foi estranho," Peeta diz calmamente. Eu dou de ombros, não encontrando seus olhos. "Alguma coisa que eu deveria saber?" pergunta ele levemente.

"Ele é meu melhor amigo", eu digo-lhe simplesmente. Nós sentamos em silêncio, de alguma forma mais distante do que estávamos antes.

...

Eles entrevistam Peeta uma noite em dezembro, e ver a transmissão é obrigatório. Eles discutem a Turnê do Vitorioso já se aproximando, o talento de Peeta, a vida depois de ganhar os Jogos. Fotos de nós piscam em toda a tela, imagens que eu nunca soube que existiam - sentados em seu quintal, cozinhando em sua cozinha, observando-o constantemente enquanto ele preparava os cupcakes para o Festival. O entrevistador aponta para a nossa relação incomum.

"Ouvi dizer que causou um grande rebuliço em seu distrito," o homem de pele verde diz curiosamente, inclinando-se para a frente. "Não há certas barreiras para o seu relacionamento?"

Peeta encolhe os ombros, o seu sorriso genuíno, mas firme. "Eu acho que algumas pessoas pensam assim", diz ele, sacudindo a cabeça com tristeza. "Mas eu não acho que importa onde alguém vem, qual a sua classe ou o que as pessoas pensam. Katniss é... extraordinária, e eu sou louco por ela praticamente toda a minha vida. Eu não vou deixar que algo como de onde viemos ditar quem eu amo."

Meu coração congela em meu peito, algo pesado como ferro se assenta no meu estômago.

...

Quando Haymitch aparece na minha porta na manhã seguinte, gesticulando sem palavras para eu me juntar a ele, não fico surpresa. Eu o sigo para a Campina em silencio, me jogando sem graça na grama ao seu lado enquanto ele explica o perigo que espreita no virar da esquina.

"Você não pode simplesmente ir denunciando o sistema da Capital como se isso não fosse nada", diz ele, tomando um gole de seu cantil mesmo que o sol ainda esteja subindo. "Isso só cheira a rebelião."

"Ele não quis ser rebelde", eu digo baixinho, as mãos puxando a grama morta, nervosa.

Haymitch encolhe os ombros. "Não importa se ele quis", diz ele severamente.

"Como - como ele pode se corrigir?"

Ele bebe mais uma vez, olhando para a cerca, pensativo. "A Turnê do Vitorioso está chegando", ele me lembra."Nosso pequeno vitorioso só precisa ser perfeito durante ela, dizer todas as coisas certas. Esperemos que Snow não se importe com isso."

Concordamos mais uma vez em esconder o perigo de Peeta - ele está melhor sem saber, realmente.

...


End file.
